Against the Odds re upload
by StarBright18
Summary: My name is Makenna Maysilee Mellark. I am 17 years old. My parents are Hunger Games Victors. I have a twin brother. We are not identical. His name is Aiden Finnick Mellark. I have been taken by the Capitol. I'm going to die.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katniss's POV

2 days before

"Oh Peeta look at how far we have come. We have 2 beautiful children, we've repaired so much of the brokenness in us." I sigh looking on in joy as my children hang out and dance at their Birthday party.

"Yes we have come far with everything." He says as he kisses my cheek

I think back to when I was pregnant with the twins. It was terrible. I had nightmares of them going into the Games and having to watch them be slaughtered by the Capitol's idea of entertainment. After the twins were born Peeta made me think rationally. The Games were over my babies would never be killed by the Capitol. I soon started to forget about my fear. Today was the first time in awhile that I had thought about it. I pushed it out of my mind. This was their day. The day they turn 17.

Present:

Makenna's POV

I'm sitting up against a wall. It's a cold metal probably steel or maybe iron. I didn't bother opening my eyes I didn't want to see where I was I just wanted to go back to my dream. I was on a beach with my family, it was a nice warm sunny day. We all playing volleyball when a noise drew me up out of my sleep. I lay still for a while and then I hear it again. It sounds as if it was an animal screeching in pain, but the scream sound more human. I instantly think of my brother. I listen more closely I can hear it moaning.

Aiden!" I scream and burst into tears.

I realize that it is him and whatever they're doing to make him scream like that I'll kill them for it. A pair of hands lift me up and I thrash and scream more.

"Makenna, Makenna shhhh it's alright. Don't cry." The voice says

I notice that the hands around me are kind and gentle. I stop screaming and just lie there in the hands. Finally I wipe my eyes and look up and am met with the most beautiful green eyes.

I suddenly remember that I need to breathe and take a deep breathe. The boy's eyes were familiar. His hair was a bronze color. His breathing was even and he made me feel oddly safe. Where did I know this boy from. Before I got a chance to think he introduces himself.

"I'm Kai. Kai Odiar."

Everything clicks finally. Deep sea green eyes, bronze hair, and that calm feeling he caries. He was The son of the late Finnick Odiar. Great now I feel completely stupid at not realizing this at first.

"I'm Makenna. Makenna Mellark."

"Oh no wonder you looked so familiar. Your a Mellark. You look exactly like your dad but you got your mother's dark hair."

I smile and he smiles back. Our moment of happiness is interrupted all to soon. The door flies open and two guards come and take me away from Kai. I scream and thrash. Kai try to pry me away but one guard him throws him up against a wall and Kai slides blacked out. I continue fighting, I bite one of the guards. He screams and bashes my head against the wall. I black out as they carry my limp body out of the cell away from Kai.

My head is pounding. I start to wonder why then it all comes rushing back to me. I try to move my arm but they're restrained as are my legs. I'm on a metal table in a white bra and white very short shorts. I look around the whole room is white. I let out a sigh of frustration. I will kill them all for doing this. Whoever them is.

My question is answered a moment later. The door swings wide open and a man in his late 20's walks in with a woman about the same age. I follow them with my eyes. To bad looks can't kill. The man has silver hair with red streaks through it and looks like he's been through a lot. The woman looks very official looking. Who does she think she is? President Paylor?

"I am Sean Snow." The man says

His snake like eyes borrowing into mine. I hold his gaze and he's the first one to look away. I smirk at him mockingly.

"And I am President Paylor"

My mouth drops open in shock. This couldn't be her! It just could! I had never seen the woman but this she couldn't be doing this.

"Ahh Paylor, you know I never grow tired of the shock that comes to people when you introduce yourself" He says smiling

"I know. I do quite enjoy it myself to be honest." She says smiling at me

Sean walks up to me and closes my mouth and pats me on the head

"There, there little District 12 girl. Don't be surprised. You didn't think my father could be brought down that easily did you? Or are you like your mother? Thinking that he could."

At first I'm confused then it clicks.

Sean is Snow's son.


	2. Authors note

Okay so this is the re upload. This time the chapters will not be screwed up! I know you were probably looking forward to an update but that will be coming tomorow as will the rest of the story. I am sorry for the delay I have band camp 12-9 this week along with summer school so I havegrew hour and I will update and get everything (like the chapters) straightened around. Thank you guys so much for hanging in there and sticking with me. I love you guys! ~StarBright


	3. Chapter 3

I must be imagining things. I've probably got a concussion from getting my head bashed. I come to the conclusion that Sean isn't Snow's son and Paylor is not here.

"Please excuse me but you are not Snow's son. You look nothing like him" I said looking at Sean

"And you are not Paylor. She is in the Capitol ruling over Panem. So therefore this is just a crazy dream. So when I open my eyes the both of you will have disappeared and I will wake up in my own bed."

I close my eyes, take a deep breath and re-open my eyes. There they stand Paylor and Sean. Stunned at the fact that I reasoned myself out of the fact that I'm here. I closed my eyes again and re-opened them. The pair didn't go. Sean looked amused and Paylor looked at me as if I was insane.

"Paylor dear. Why don't you give Makenna a few moments alone" She nods and kisses Sean's cheek.

I am stunned at this action, but what happens next stuns me even more. My restraints come off. I look at Sean like he's crazy. He probably is. He looks at me and smiles.

"Let's see how well your parents taught you." He says and with that he comes at from the side and shoves me off the table. I feel the edge of the table rip through my side as I fly off the table and roll a crossed the floor, slamming me into the white wall. I quickly understood what Sean meant by "what my parents taught me". I jump to my feet quickly regretting it. Pain shot through my side, I gritted my teeth and smiled.

"Your dead" I seethed through my clenched teeth.

"Oh we will see about that sweet one" Sean said and lunged at me.

His fist hit home on my cheek and I screamed in anger. I charged him and slammed him against the table's side causing him to flip over it. He got back to his feet quicker than I had imagined he would. He took a knife from his pocket and through it at me. I turned just as it soared past my head and landed in the wall. Before I could turn back around Sean grabbed my shoulders and slammed back down on the table. I screamed in agony as the table sliced through my lower back. Sean had me back in my restraints before I knew it. He was laughing as he walked over to a plan of controls. The table started to slant forward. Sean walked towards me when the table stopped moving. For the first time I notice a cup with a strange looking liquid in it. It was an electric blue. Sean pulled his dagger out of the wall and put it into the liquid.

"They taught you strength but not to kill." He says tauntingly.

I jut sneer at him and he goes on.

"I can teach you if you want to learn" He says smiling

"I want to kill you" I say in a low seething voice

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

I glare at him.

"Lesson one." He say looking straight into the darkest part of my being.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back in the white room but I'm not alone this time. Aiden and Kai are here. Sean and Paylor walk in along with the creep guy that gave out tracker jacker venom. Both Aiden and Kai are in white basketball shorts with blood splatter all over them.

"How much do you love your brother?" Sean asks me

"He's my twin brother, I love him with everything I've got." I say looking into Aiden's grey eyes and smiling.

"No! You do not love him. You hate him. You are a killer Makenna you can't love." Sean yells

Sean walks over to Aiden and gashes his chest open. I scream and something somewhere dies inside of me. I run over to him crying.

"No, no no no no Aiden look at me!" I whisper

He turns a deadly shade of white.

"I love you Mak. Remember that. Don't forget me." He whispers

"I love you too Aiden. Don't listen to them." I sob into his shoulder.

"Love kills Mak." He whispers and slips away

I kiss his cheek and slide down to the ground covered in his blood.

"Makenna. It seems that you have expressed feelings for Sir Odiar. Do you love him?"

"Love kills Mak love kills" Aiden's words ring in my head

"No I don't. I don't love Kai" I say staring at the ground

I can't bare to look at him knowing that this would hurt him.

"Then there is no reason to keep him around." Sean says and gashes open Kai's chest

I scream. Why can't I just win for once!? Why! I start shaking. Then I hear I a scream and everything goes dark.

I'm gasping for air and my skin is sheen with sweat. I become aware that there are arms around me. I realize that it's Kai and I just had a nightmare.

"Your alive!" I yell and start sobbing in Kai's chest. He just holds me and rests his head on mine. I'm afraid if I let go of him they'll take him away. They'll have to kill me to get to him or Aiden. I finally loosen my grip on Kai's waist.

"You okay now?" He asks me sweetly.

I don't know if it's the venom, the heat of the moment or the fact that in the few hours that we spend together I fell in love with him. I catch him of guard when my lips meet his. He kisses me back passionately. Soon we fall asleep in each others arms. I awake to Kai's light snore, I don't mind it kind of cute. I lay there waiting for him to wake up.

"Good Morning sleepy head" Kai says smiling down at me

"Good Morning" I say with a sleepy smile

His grin widens and he kisses my forehead.

"Makenna. I love you." He say staring deep into my soul

"I love you Kai" I say staring back

He leans down and kisses me. I smile into the kiss and he laughs. We just lay there tangled in each others arms savoring the moment. The moment ends to soon as always. The same guard comes in and takes me away from Kai. This time I don't fight. I know where I'm going. I'm going back to the white room with Sean waiting for me.

"Ahh Makenna good morning good morning." Sean says in an all to cheery voice

I just keep my eye away from him as the guard straps me back into place on the table. The cold metal sends a shiver through my body. It's the same scene as yesterday afternoon. Sean wins but I come closer. I end up back on the table because I ran away and started to jump over the table but Sean caught my ankle and I landed on the table. My lungs, and rib cage are crushed. The wind knock out of me and I'm pretty sure I have a few broken ribs.

Sean walks away laughing after I'm back in the restraints.

"Oh Makenna, such a keen girl but your not thinking like a killer. You gave up your chance when you had me on my knees in a head lock instead of bashing my head off the floor." He says staring at me

I stare back at him blankly. I really could care less. I'm getting out of this place. He will not break me nor will Paylor. Who I haven't seen since yesterday.

"Are you even listening to me?" He says

I continue to stare at him knowing it was pissing him off. He came up so that his face was 5 inches away from mine.

"I asked if you were listening" He growled.

I just stared at him. Pushing him like he was pushing me. Pissing him off more. He took out his knife and raised it to my lips

"Are you listening to me you ungrateful bitch!?" He

Screams in my face

"Yup. You ungrateful bastard" I say coldly and smirk.

Sean takes knife and moves it to my jaw line, digs the blade in and drags it along the line slowly making it even more painful, but I don't scream. I block the pain out and I think of Kai. I'm still staring right into Sean's eyes when he pulls away and puts his knife in to the glass of blue venom.

"Smartass." He scoffs.

He's mad at himself for letting me piss him of so easily. I've found his weakness. I can feel the blood trickling down my neck from my jaw line. It's not that deep, and there was no venom on the blade so I didn't worry about it to much. The creaking of the door made me look up and save my thoughts for later. I was expecting Paylor or the creep guy, but it wasn't either of them. Nothing could prepare me for when Johanna walked through the door. Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahh, Johanna! How wonderful to see you!" Sean say and embraces her in a hug

Traitor I think.

"Sean its a pleasure." She says smiling

This isn't right. I thought Johanna was one of the rebels. First Paylor now Johanna. My heart starts racing, and Johanna starts flickering into my Mom. Since when did Sean grab his knife out of the glass? Now my Mom turns back into Johanna I shake my head.

"What's happening!?" I screech and close my eyes

"Makenna, are you okay sweety?" I hear Johanna or Mom say

"Are you Johanna or my Mom?" I say keeping my eyes closed

"What are you talking about?" Johanna/Mom says

"Johanna I think Makenna is feeling under the weather. Why don't we leave" Sean say

I look up with tears burning my eyes and Johanna is face to face with me. She half Mom half herself.

"Don't worry Love you'll feel better in a few days." She says and winks at me.

Her and Sean leave me and the creepy guy and the guard come in. The creepy guy bandages my jaw, and the guard gives me a sympathetic look as the creepy gives me my dose of venom. There more in the syringe than yesterday I notice, but I just shake it off. The guard takes me off the table and we start walking back to Kai's and my cell.

"Are you, Are you coming to the tree where they strung up they say he murdered three strange things have happened here. No stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree" I sing

The guard looks at me odd.

"My Mom taught me that song. She said her father taught it to her. " I say sadly

I hum the tune over and over until we get to the cell. The guard lets me walk in and I see Kai sitting there with a huge gash on his side. My eyes widen and rush to him.

"What happened?" I ask

"Beating session along with a dose of venom" He explains weakly

"I'm so sorry" I say and the tears I'd been holding back can raining down

"Shh Mak, it's not your fault." He says

I knew it wasn't and I knew that we'd be out in a few day. The wink Johanna gave me was a promise that she would get us out. I believe she will, but I just can afford to wait that long.

"I will get you and Aiden out of this damn hell hole if it kills me. I promise you that Kai." I say looking into his beautiful green eyes

He doesn't say anything. He knows he can't do anything to stop me, so we just cuddle up and fall asleep for the night.

I scream myself awake once again and Kai's there to calm me down and I fall back asleep. I have another dream where Sean kills Aiden and Kai but this time it's more gory. I'm about to slide open Sean's throat when I'm shaken awake by a guard. He takes me away from Kai. I look longingly at him, he blows me a kiss and I catch it. The guard just leaves me on the table like he has for the past 3 days. I lay there waiting for Sean to come in.

5 minutes later he walks in place his knife in the glass and leans up against the wall.

"If I comply with everything you as of me, will you let Kai and Aiden go?" I ask weakly and looking over to Sean

"Is that just a desperate attempt to save them or what?" Sean laughs at me

"Let them go and I will take their beatings and venom injections" I say

"You are very desperate aren't you Miss Makenna." He says mockingly

I let out a sigh and turn my head back to look up at the ceiling.

"Why do you think your here Miss Mellark?" Sean asks me

"I don't know how about you tell me why I'm here." I say coldly

"You are here because of Mother. Your Mother has always feared that her children would have to fight in the Games. Now that the Games don't exist anymore, I've come along and created something else." He say

"but you want your brothers and Kai's beating and venom you shall have it. I will leave them alone but not let them go. Understand?"

I glare at him

"I'll take that as a yes. Now I'll be back in 10 minutes be ready Miss Mellark."

I nod


	6. Chapter 6

As he promised Sean was back in 10 minutes. He walked in smiling and giddy. He released me from the restraints and I sat up giving him a curious look.

"Now as you requested beating and venom. Which first? I personally would choose venom it takes some of the pain away." He says

"Beating." I say quietly

"Fine have it your way. I'll be back when Aiden's session is over." He says heading towards the door

"Wait. You don't do them?" I say shocked

"And get blood under my nails? Are you kidding. I already go once a week to get them polished." He say like I've gone insane.

Maybe I have. I just roll my eyes. Capitol citizens would never last in the districts that's why they're here. Sean leaves and another man comes in. He's tall and has red eyes with a black scar over his right eye. Was this supposed to scare me or creep me out. Because it was doing both. I hate looking at what the Capitol calls people after they rearrange their bodies.

"Hi." I say bluntly

He just grunts

"Yeah, let's just get this over with." I say staring blankly at him

"Gladly" He growls. Literary growls.

He comes at me fast as lightning and grabs my left wrist and pulls me off the table. I land on my knees and I look up and he has the most evil smile I have ever seen. He grabs my other wrist and throughs me back onto the table. I land on my stomach, before I can get up I'm strapped back down. I smack the table and curse. I put my head down on the table thinking this is going to be just like the shit Sean pulls.

I hear a crack, I look up an then a hot searing pain lashes a crossed my back. I scream out in pain and mostly shock. I hear the crack again and the pain lands on my shoulder blades, I bit down on my lip and groan. I lay my head down on the table. The man keeps on whipping me. I count 45 lashes and I can feel the blood flowing down my sides. My head is laying in a puddle of my own tears and sweat. I'm close to blacking out I can feel it, but I won't I asked for this. He gives me 5 more lashes and I scream at everyone of them.

He wipes off his whip with his hands and drags his hand a crossed the white wall leaving a dark trail of my blood.

Round 1 is done. 2 more to go.

A few seconds later Sean walks in.

"Made it through Aiden's session and you didn't black out. So much like your brother." he says smiling.

I just keep looking at the floor. Sean comes up to me and tilts my chin up and I wince.

"Look at me when I speak to you. Please." He says gruffly.

I nod

"Thank you. Just for that Kai's session won't be so brutal. I'll be back when your done." He says and walks out.

I pull my knees up to my chin and wait for the next session to begin. A woman walks in about 2 minutes later. She's dressed in all black. Her make up, nails, and hair are black to, her skin is ghost white though. She smiles at me and I notice that she had her teeth sharpened into fangs. People in the Capitol never cease to amazing me. I don't move, she keeps on walking closer and closer until she's about 5 feet in front of me.

"Hello my dear. Are you ready?" she hisses at me.

I just glare into her black eyes.

"Good, let's begin." She say dragging out her s's

I brace myself for whatever this woman could do. I'm truly scared this time after the whipping. I'm lost in thought when she slaps me a crossed the face digging her nails into my cheek. I fall sprawling all over the table. I look over at the woman she has blood dripping off her fingers. She's smiles and starts to lick it off her her fingers. I suddenly feel sick, but I manage to keep whatever they gave us this morning for food. I look away, but she's quick and grabs my head and drags me off the table. She pulls me to my knees and tilts my chin up. She winks at me and knees me in the stomach. I double over but she pulls me back up and stands me on my feet. For such a thin, tiny woman she's very strong. Before I can comprehend what's happening her fist hits home on my nose and it immediately starts to bleed.

I'm getting really pissed now. I get my wits back about me and smile at her. Before she knows it I've got her strapped down to the table and she has a broken nose. Bitch I think to myself. I wipe my nose and find that it's not broken. My mind drifts to Kai and how much he must hate this chic. I miss him and I start to long to be in his arms and just let the pain melt away. I imagine his deep green eyes and his bronze hair blowing in the wind. I smile and find that I really do love him. I must have looked like I'd gone insane just standing there smiling because the woman started yelling for help.

Oh well she can leave for all I care. A guard comes in and lets her go. As she walks out I wave to her and give an insane smile and she runs the rest of the way out. Then Sean walks in and he doesn't look very happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh Makenna, Makenna. What I am going to do with you?" Sean says

"How about you kill me and just get it over." I say harshly and sit on the table.

"Do you really want me to kill you? Do you want to die?" He asks me

"If it means that all this ends then yes" I say quietly.

"As long as your here I will not kill you. That isn't my motive." he says strictly.

"Then what is?!" I scream

Sean just laughs and walks out.

"What the hell Sean! Come back here! Sean!" I scream

Tears start blurring my vision. I want this to end. I miss my parents and Aiden. I want to go home. I wish Johanna would just get us out of here!

"I want to die! Just kill me!" I scream at the door

I pull my knees up and lay my head on them. As much

As this hurts my back I could care

less. I sit there screaming and crying. After I've cried myself out I look around the room and notice that Sean never took his knife. I walk over to it and talk it out of the venom. I hold it in my hand for a second, I hear the door open and some one telling me to put the knife down. I grip it even tighter.

"Tell my parents, Aiden, and Kai that I love them all. Oh and Haymitch and Johanna too." I say smiling.

I hear the person calling for back so I assume it's a guard. I raise the knife to my throat. The world goes quiet, and tears slip down my cheeks. I put the blade against my skin, I know I have to hurry up before the back up comes. I look up and smile knowing my misery is about to end. I start to move the knife when there's a shooting pain in my side. Everything quickly goes black and I hear the knife hit the tiled floor. My head hits something hard and my body goes numb.

I feel something warm and solid on my stomach and my head is resting on something warm too but it's pounding. I don't want to open my eyes. This is to peaceful. Maybe I did succeed in killing myself. I decide to open my eyes I'm met with a black wall that looks familiar. Dammit. I'm back in the cell.

"Makenna?" I hear Kai say

It breaks my heart hearing him sound so broken and scared. How could I have done this to him. I was being selfish. Tears once again blur my vision but I don't have the strength to wipe them away.

"Mak?" a voice says

Wait I know that voice. I haven't heard it in so long I almost forgot who it belonged to. I turn my head and there is Aiden sitting next to me and then I look up at Kai. I realize that it's his arms around my stomach and I'm laying in his arms.

"Hey" I say in a hoarse voice and smile

Aiden breathes a sigh of relief and Kai kisses my temple.

"I'm sorry. So very sorry." I say

"For what?" Aiden says

"For being selfish. Trying to die with out the both of you safe first." I say staring at the ground

"Its alright Mak don't worry about it. We understand right Kai?" Aiden say

"Absolutely" He says sweetly and pulls me closer.

I smile at the both of them in thanks, then it occurse to me that Aiden in in Kai's and my cell.

"Why the hell are you here?" I say bluntly

"Well after that stunt you pulled Sean thought it might be a good idea to keep us all together to keep each other sane. If you don't want me here I'm sure at my next

session I can ask Sean to move me." He says

"No it's okay. You can stay. You won't get a chance to ask anyways. Your sessions are over with." I say

Aiden just stares at me stunned.

"So are yours Kai. No more sessions." I say and go back looking at the floor

They're both shocked at this.

"How do you know that?"He asks breaking the silence

"I made a deal with Sean. And don't bother asking what it is because I won't tell you." I say quickly.

They both nod and I take Aiden's hand in mine. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep and await what tommorow will brings.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up to Kai kissing my temple, I smile and cuddle closer to him.

"Wake up Mak" He whispers in my ear

I open my eyes and his deep green eyes take my breath away.

"Good Morning" I say with a sleepy smile

"Good Morning Beautiful" He says.

I look over to Aiden who's still asleep. I smile. Knowing that he's here with me along with Kai makes me feel better. The guard opens the door and I get ready to be dragged out, but instead he sets down 3 trays of food and leaves. Normally we don't get our food until after we go through hell and back. I'm still pretty weak so Kai sits me up against the wall and brings my tray to me. After we eat I crawl between Aiden and Kai and sit there.

"Johanna is gonna get us out of here." I say

They both look at me like I've just said something stupid.

"She came in about 5 days ago and was talking to Sean. She told me in code that she would get us out in a few days." I say plainly

"Its almost been a week Makenna. She's not coming." Aiden say coldly

Sometimes that boy just infuriates me.

"Fine then don't believe me! We're just going to die of tracker jacker venom anyways. So why does it matter? Oh wait. It doesn't!" I say harshly

Tears burn my eyes threatening to come raining down, but I pull myself together. I've already cried to much. No more. I'm stronger than they are. Sean won't break me.

"I'm not giving up hope Aiden. I wish you wouldn't either. Your stronger than they are." I say looking directly at him.

He just stares off in to space.

"Fine then." I whisper.

I've never felt this hurt by my brother ever. I honestly feel like I've been betrayed. I know he hasn't but it feels that way.

That's how the day goes. We sit in a row on the wall opposite the door waiting for someone, but no one comes. Its good to rest and not be beat or have venom making you sick, but I know it's bad. I've done something. I didn't comply like I said I would. Maybe Sean will let that go but I doubt it. I not only was selfish, but I put Aiden's and Kai's lives back on the line. I hate myself for it. If we ever get a chance to get out of here I know I'll never be able to make it up to them even if they say it's fine.

*Few hours later*

I'm laying in Kai's lap and he's playing with my hair while I talk with Aiden. He looks so much like Mom. I miss her so much. His eyes are a grey that only match the great Katniss Everdeen's fierce grey eyes. He got dad's hair. Blonde and curly. Matches his personality too he's a little wild but he can be very serious. Me I look like a mini female version of my father so I've been told. I have crystal blue eyes, pale skin and I'm a word wizard. I got my mom's hair though. It's long and dark brown an it's kinda wavy. I really miss my parents. At least I got my brother and Kai.

I finally fell asleep only to scream myself awake. Kai was right there like always to soothe me back to sleep. I fall back asleep in his arms and holding Aiden's hand. I have another dream but it's not a night mare. It's about us getting out alive and going home.

I wish that one would come true.


	9. Chapter 9

Before I can even comprehend what's going on I'm being dragged back to my white room that's splattered with my blood. Adrenaline surges thru my half asleep body, preparing for whatever damage it will take today. We reach the room, the guard just throughs me in and slams the door. I get up and brush myself off and wake up. I walk over to the window and sit down on the ledge. My heart is still racing and adrenaline is pulsing through my veins as Sean walks in. I take a deep breath and turn to look at him. He's hands are behind his back and his eyes are on the floor. He reminds me of Haymitch when he's thinking.

"You are a very very brave girl." He says sternly

"No I'm not. Bravery isn't something you earn by trying to take your own life and leaving behind the ones you love. That is a coward. I am a coward." I say

He looks up at me in shock.

"I was only thinking of my own pain. I was selfish. I deserve whatever punishment you give me. You were right I am a bitch." I finish

He just stands there staring at me.

"That takes courage. What you just said. To admit your mistakes. Something I could never do. Your father would be proud." He replies.

At the mention of my father my heart skips a beat.

"Your mother however could never admit she was wrong. Maybe to herself but never to someone else." He says thinking aloud.

Instantly a burning fire ignites when he insults Mom.

"Don't bash my Mom." I fiercely.

He looks up at me

"Please." I say quietly

He nods.

"Well, we are going to to try something new with you today." he says

I just nod as fear courses through me.

He leaves and I stay in the window leaning against the window

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor." I mimic Effie from watching my parents Games.

"Well Makenna Maysilee Mellark the odds aren't in your favor but your going against the odds and staying alive until your out of here" I say to myself.

I sit there in the window witb my knees up to my chin thinking for the next 15 minutes and then to my surprise Paylor, Johanna, and a few guys with white lab coats on walk in. I'm more than surprised to see Johanna I really had begun to think she had abandon us after talking to Aiden about it. Johanna and Paylor walk over to me and the guys set something up which I assume is the "something new" they're going to try on me.

"Good Morning Makenna" Johanna say giving me a warm smile

"Good Morning." I say quietly.

"How are you feeling today?" She asks me

"I'm feeling well today. Kinda had a rude awaking this morning. The guards dragged me out before I was even awake." I say.

"Well that is incredibly rude!" Paylor scoffs

"Well at least your feeling well. Your going to need all your strength today and tonight is a big, big, big." Johanna says emphasizing the word big each time.

I just give her an odd look and she winks at me. Then it clicks. She's getting us out sometime today or tonight. So I smile at her and nod.

"We're ready for Miss Mellark. President, Ms. Mason could you please watch from the one way mirror." one of the guys in the lab coats says.

Johanna and Paylor leave and I'm left with the two men. The fear and

adrenaline are once again pulsing through me. Why did Johanna leave? She was supposed to get us out of here not leave us! I begin to panic.

"Miss Mellark we need you to relax and stop shaking." one of the men say.

I'm shaking? I hadn't realized I was shaking so bad that I had dug my nails into shins just to keep myself from falling apart. I take a deep breath and pull myself together.

I am Makenna Mellark. I am 17. I have a twin brother. We aren't identical. My parents are hunger game victors. The capitol had taken my brother and I captive. I am not going down with out a fight.

"Miss Mellark please come and sit in this chair please." The guys says gesturing to a chair next to him.


	10. Chapter 10

I slowly walk over and it in the chair. The guy straps my arms, waist and ankles to the chair.

Guy number 2 is filling 4 syringes with the all to familiar electric blue liquid. Guy number 1 attaches a patch to my chest.

"This is a wireless monitor so we can keep track of your heart rate." He explains.

I just nod and watch as they ready everything. I notice that there is 4 syringes, 2 are the electric blue and the other 2 are a purple.

"Now Miss Mellark this is what is going to happen. We are going to inject you with normal tracker jacker venom" Guy 1 says hold the blue liquid fill syringes

"Then we are going to inject with a different form of tracker jacker venom. It will ware off and will also help the normal venom to exit your blood stream." He says holding the purple filled syringes.

"After we inject them in. We are going to leave and observe you from the the one way mirror." He finishes explaining.

I nod and take a shaky breath.

They inject the blue venom into my right arm and the purple into my left. They leave after turning on my heart monitor. I watch them leave. I look around for the one way mirror, but I can't find it. I guess that's why thats why it's call one way.

I lean my head against the back of the chair and my mind drifts to my dad wondering however he survived this. He's a strong man. He was hijack by the Capitol, but he didn't let it define him. Now look at him. He's married and has two children.

Everything starts flickering in and out of focus, and I realize the venom has found its way into my blood stream. I can feel my heart speed up a little bit. I close my eyes and focus. I can fight the venom. I feel my heart slow.

"Don't fight this Makenna." I hear Sean say

"No I can do this." I say

"Why do you want to fight it? You have nothing to live for." He says

"I have my family and Kai." I say squeezing my eyes tighter try to stay in control.

"Kai and Aiden are dead." He says bluntly.

My eyes gape open. What? Dead. That can't be I just saw them this morning.

"I've got my parents." I say.

"I sent men out today to kill them. They just got back an hour ago. The great Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are dead." He say.

"No! I don't believe you!" I scream

"There all dead Makenna. Dead."

"No they can't be!" I scream out

"I can prove it" he says.

He pulls out pictures snapped of both scenes. He shows me a picture of Aiden laying on our cell floor with a knife gash a crossed his chest and a knife sticking out of his chest where his heart is, one of Kai sitting up against the wall his eyes still open and his hair streak with blood his throat was slashed open. Then he shows me a picture of my parents laying on their bed looking so peaceful until I notice the bullet hole in both their foreheads. Then what sends me over the edge is a picture of Haymitch and Gale lay in my living room with arrows through their hearts.

I clench my fist trying to control myself and not let the tracker jacker venom take over.

"So tell me what do you have to live for!? Tell me!" Seam screams in my face.

I look directly at him. Staring into his black cold heart.

"To kill you. To make sure that you suffer a slow painful dead. To make you pay for what you have done to my family, Kai and I. That is what I have to live for." I say with an insane smile.

He only smiles and then slaps me. He walks out dropping the pictures. Ironically all of them land facing up so I can see them. He's right I have nothing to live for since they're all dead.

I give into the venom. I don't care. I want to die. I scream out for my loved ones that I've lost. My vision goes red and fire burns deep inside of me and I still scream out. I bang my head against the chair

scream and in pain some more. Wishing someone would come wake me up, only this isn't a dream. I wish it was.


	11. Chapter 11

Johanna's POV*

I watch in pain as Makenna screaming out for Peeta and Katniss in agony. It breaks my heart even more to hear her screaming for Kai and Aiden. She keeps thrashing and hitting her head against the chair. I hate that I had to wait this long to get them out. I never thought Sean would go to theses exstemes, but then again he is Snow's son.

I take one more look at Makenna and I reach for my knife. Paylor and the scientist are intently watching her so they don't see it coming when I gash open their throats. I walk out and around the corner where Gale is waiting.

"Paylor and others?" He says

"Deader than a door nail" I say smiling.

"Good. Makenna?" He asks

I look at the ground.

"What happened? Is she okay?" He says in one rush of words.

"She'll be fine maybe a little distaraght and scared but she will be fine." I say

"Good, where is she. I'll get her and you get the boys." He instructs.

"Go down the hall and turn left." I say

He nods and takes off.

"Gale wait" I say

He stops and turns.

"She's in a testing room. They were testing tracker jacker venom on her. So be careful she's not out of the haze yet. Not even close. She also thinks your dead." I say shamefully.

"Is as bad as Peeta's hijacking was?" He asks as fear spreads a crossed his face.

"No, it won't it will work its way out of her blood stream, but it may leave some scars." I say.

He nods and dissapeers around the corner.

Okay time to get those boys I think. I know right where their cell is. I know for a fact that Sean didn't kill them or Peeta and Katniss or Haymitch and Gale obviously.

I reach the cell and kick down the door. The boys look startled, yet in disbelief that I just walked in.

"Okay, on your feet now! We're getting out of here. Let's go get your sister and Gale." I say sternly.

The boys jump to their feet and run after me.

*Makenna's POV*

I sit in the chair shaking with tears streaming down my face. I can't believe they're really all dead. I can't. I cry harder and start screaming for my parents again. I look at the picture on the floor and stare at each one of them remembering all the memories I have of the person in the photo.

I hear the door open. I exspect Sean but standing in front of me is Gale. I look away it's just the venom putting images in my head, so I go back to looking at the pictures of my dead family and my beloved Kai.

"Makenna?" Gale says softly

I don't respond

"Makenna." Gale say more directly and kneels infront of me.

I don't move.

"Makenna, it's really me Gale. I'm not dead. Sean told you a lie. I'm alive and so is the rest of your family and Kai." He says

I look up at the mention of Kai's name.

"Makenna your going home today." He says

All I can do is nod and let him cut me out of the restraints. He leads me down the hall by my hand. I feel like I'm in a haze. Like none of this is real. If its not I'm going to be one pissed 17 year old girl. Gale leads me down a hall and another and another. Then sirens go off.

"Shit." Gale says

I just try and keep up with him. He yells into a walkie talkie telling Johanna to right to the hover craft

and he'll meet her there with me. Gale is still pulling me by my hand when I trip and summer sault into the wall. I just lay there no really knowing what to do. Gale picks me up and beings to run. We get about 30 feet from the hover craft when guards start shooting at us. I honestly don't know how we didn't get shot. We get on to the craft and the door closes behind us. We're safe, but for how long?

Gale places me in a seat a crossed from Kai and Aiden. I know they're talking to me but I can't respond. I just sit and stare at them hoping that they'll understand.


	12. Chapter 12

Kai looks at me longingly wanting to know what happened. I would tell him if I could, but every time I go to speak nothing comes out. He understood that i wanted to tell him but I had no voice. It had been a few hour since we were rescued and Aiden had fallen asleep. We were told that are being taken to District 12's hospital where Our parents would meet us. It had been decided that since Kai had no one left to home to since they killed Annie in the process of kidnapping his that he would come live with us. We had plenty enough room.

When I finally came out of the tracker jacker haze I was over joyed that Kai, Aiden, Gale, Haymitch and my parents were all alive. Knowing that Sean would go that low, but then again it's expected. It just feed the fire that I had in inside of me burning. I hated Sean, now with Paylor dead he can seize power. This pissed me off even more, along with everyone else.

Gale told us it would take us 2 1/2 days to get back to 12, it's been 12 hours since our escape and everyone's asleep but Haymitch, and I. I wish we weren't strapped into the seats so I could crawl into Kai's lap so he could wrap me up in his arms and keep me safe. I'm

super tired, but I'm to scared to sleep. So I just stare off into black space until something moving catches my eye. My body stiffens and my heart starts to race. I grip the sides of my seat trying to keep myself from shaking. Then as the figure moves closer I make out Haymitch and I relax.

"Hey kid. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asks.

I just shake my head

"Now come on. I know you can speak. When you were born you had the loudest mouth in all of Panem." He says sternly

I frown and look down at the floor.

"They told me what happened with the tracker jacker venom and I understand that it may be hard to recover from that, but kid this is the first step. So talk to me." He says a bit softer.

I just keep my head down.

"Okay well when your ready to talk to me come see me. Okay kid?" he says and unlocks my seat belt.

I just keep my head down and listen to him walk away. I hear his door shut and sigh. I get up and walk around, now I'm not even the least bit tired. I walk over to the window and look out. Everything seems so small and faint. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to be safe and sound with my family and Kai. Sean and the Capitol has messed my life up so much, but then again if Sean hadn't kidnapped me I would have never met Kai. I can't imagine my life with out him even though I've only known him a week, 3 day, 18 hours, and 34 minutes. I wonder if that's how Mom felt when she finally knew she needed Dad. I continued to stare out the window for awhile until I spot a gray/black outline getting closer. I squint and I just can make out the outline of another hover craft. Wait. Another hover craft? I look towards the front of it and spot the Capitol symbol on the side.

Fear rushes through me. The Capitol? That means that Sean is most likely on the craft. I'm so glued to watching the hover craft that when the computer screens come on I jump. There he is laughing at me still. I hate him so much. He infuriates me.

"Scare you did I Makenna?" Sean laughs

I just narrow my eyes and walk forward and push the record button but he doesn't notice.

"You didn't think you could get away from me that easily did you?"

I continue to stare at the infuriating bastard.

"But I do want to thank Johanna for killing Paylor. Now that she's out of the way I can take control of the Capitol."

Oh how surprising he plan to take over. I roll my eyes

"Anyways. I'll give you and your friends 3 days to return my stolen property. If not then I shall declare war on Districts 4 and 12." He says

"I am not your property" I seethe.

"That is where your where you are very wrong Makenna you are. You are my bitch." He say mockingly.

"No. I'm. Not." I say emphasizing every word

"You no longer control me. I won't let you. Your my bitch. No you are a bitch. I will kill you and make you regret you ever met me." I tell him

He scoffs at me and smile

"Good night Makenna. 3 days start now."

And with that the screen goes black. Man I hate him with a burning passion.

"Haymitch!" I scream and run to his room


	13. Chapter 13

Haymitch! Haymitch!" I scream while banging on his door.

A very tired and still half asleep Haymitch opens the door.

"Haymitch." I breathe and hug him

"Hey kid. See I knew you'd come around." He says hugging me back

"The Captiol's hover craft. With Sean on it. We have 3 days." I say in a rush of mumbled words.

Haymitch just gives me his what the hell are you talking about

kid look. So I grab his hand and pull him to the computer screens and hit the play back button. He watches silently. I can tell he's wicked pissed off. He turns of the computer screens and stares into the black.

"Kid looks like we've got some war planning." Haymitch says turning towards me.

"But we have 3 days." I say confused

"Yeah to return you, Aiden, and Kai to that bastard and when that happens it will be over my cold dead body." He fiercely.

"Well then I guess we're on the brink of war Haymitch." I say smiling.

"Wake everyone up. No one will sleep on my watch until we're all dead."

I smile and run off to do what Haymitch asked me to do.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I scream running down the hall of rooms.

Johanna is the first to get up and come running out into the hall with her axe and cursing. Then Gale comes out still half asleep. Then Smiley and Captain Chris follow a

few minutes afterwards.

"Makenna?! Is everything okay!?" Johanna says

"Umm well no. Haymitch said your not to sleep until your dead." I say

I report back to Haymitch and he gives me the key to unlock Aided's and Kai's seat belts.

"Kai, wake up." I say

After a few times I kiss his ear and he slowly comes to the surface.

"Welcome back sleepy head." I say smiling

I kiss him on the lips passionately. Oh how I've missed this boy. I walk over to Aiden and unlock him.

"Aiden wake up." I say loudly

I wait a few seconds.

"Wake up!" I say louder

I finally just smack him and he wakes up instantly.

"What hell Mak!" He yells at me

"Get up. We gotta go see Haymitch." I say.

Kai looks at me and I take his hand as of to say we'll talk about what happened later. We all walk into the control room and find everyone else.

"Mission completed Makenna?" Haymitch asks me as I take a seat.

"Mission completed. Everyone is awake, accounted for and here." I say smiling.

Haymitch winks at me.

"This is why your all here." He says gruffly

He plays the video and everyone goes dead quiet as soon as they see Sean's face.

After the screen goes blank everyone is still staring at it, but Haymitch and I are staring at each other. Then a playful smirk comes a crossed his face. He raises his hand and I nod smiling. He looks around everyone still in a far away daze. He brings his hand down smacking the table. Everyone jumps and has a mini heart attack. I however burst out into a fit of laughter. I laugh for the next 5 minutes along with Haymitch. I honestly can't remember the last time I hear Haymitch laugh or myself.

"Okay now down to business." Haymitch says catching his breath.

Everybody nods and quiets down.

"Now are we going to give these kids back to that insane bastard no. We are going to back to 12 to get Peeta and Katniss and then we are going to an underground bunker deep in a forest in 7 and we will go from there. Everyone understand?" Haymitch says.

Everyone nods there heads.

"Good. Now Johanna show Kai and Makenna their room and Gale you show Aiden his. They're all stable enough." He says.

Johanna and Gale nod.

"Everyone is to meet back here for breakfast at 8 am sharp. Got it?" Haymitch says directing it toward the three of us.

"Goodnight." He concludes.

Everyone gets up and goes to their rooms. Kai and I head to our bed and he wraps me up into his arms and I slowly fall asleep readying myself for the next few hellish days to come.


	14. Chapter 14

After spending about 3 hours with Haymitch planning our next move Kai and I went back to our room to rest.

"So what did happen Makenna. Everyone knows but Aiden and I." Kai says.

"Do you really want to know?" I say climbing on to the bed

He shakes his head yes and crawls next to me and lays his head a crossed my lap.

"Well they injected me with 2 different types if tracker jacker venom and Sean told me that you Aiden, Gale, Haymitch, and my parents were all dead. I had a complete melt down and I felt paralyzed that's why I wouldn't say anything when they brought me on." I say on the verge of tears

"Oh Makenna." Kai says cradling me in his arms.

"He told me you were all dead. Then he asked me what I had to live for and I realized with out you I have nothing to live for. So I just gave into the venom." I say letting the tears fall.

Kai just pulls me closer soothing me.

"You can't ever leave me Kai. You can't. I won't survive." I say now sobbing

"Makenna look at me." He demands.

So I look up

"I will never leave you. Not even when you ask. I won't go. I will always be right by your side. I promise. I'll never leave. I'll always be here." Kai says staring right into my eyes.

"Always?" I ask

"Always" He promises.

He kisses my forehead and keeps me wrapped up in his arm until I stop crying. When I stop crying I wipe my eyes and look up at Kai who's staring off into space until he notices that I've stopped. He gives me one of his breath taking smiles. I love him so much. I kiss his jaw line and then his neck. He's smiles and kisses my cheek.

"You should get some rest before the meeting tonight" He says.

I nod knowing he's right and that he can tell that I'm tired so I lay down and close my eyes.

"Where are you going to be?" I ask suddenly worried he would leave the room

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to lay right here with you and wait for you to wake up." He says sweetly.

I smile and nod in approval. I feel him lay down and he wraps his arms around me protectively. Oddly enough I feel safe whenever we're like this.

I wake up and feel around for Kai quickly becoming aware that he's no longer in bed. Maybe he had to go to the bathroom. I get up anon knock on the bathroom door.

"Kai? Are you in there?" I say

There's no answer. So I open the door slowly and there he his with his back to me standing.

"Oh there you are. Why didn't you answer?" I ask

Then he falls to the ground revealing Sean with a knife in his hand. I look down at Kai laying dead at my feet with a stab wound to the chest. I scream and go into shock. Then Sean starts coming towards me laughing.

"Didn't think you could get away and not pay a price for defying the Capitol like your mother did?" He says

I start to back up and he keeps coming near me and laughing. Suddenly he lunges, I scream and very thing goes black.

I sit up gasping for air and covered with sweat. I immediately look to my side and there lays Kai, sleeping peacfully. I take a deep breath. It was all just a dream. I do a mental check making sure I get my barring. Then I get up and splash some cold water on my face. I walk back to bed, lay next to Kai and stare up at the ceiling. Kai wakes up half hour later and then get ready and go to the computer room for our meeting with Haymitch.


	15. Chapter 15

After spending about 3 hours with Haymitch planning our next move Kai and I went back to our room to rest.

"So what did happen Makenna. Everyone knows but Aiden and I." Kai says.

"Do you really want to know?" I say climbing on to the bed

He shakes his head yes and crawls next to me and lays his head a crossed my lap.

"Well they injected me with 2 different types if tracker jacker venom and Sean told me that you Aiden, Gale, Haymitch, and my parents were all dead. I had a complete melt down and I felt paralyzed that's why I wouldn't say anything when they brought me on." I say on the verge of tears

"Oh Makenna." Kai says cradling me in his arms.

"He told me you were all dead. Then he asked me what I had to live for and I realized with out you I have nothing to live for. So I just gave into the venom." I say letting the tears fall.

Kai just pulls me closer soothing me.

"You can't ever leave me Kai. You can't. I won't survive." I say now sobbing

"Makenna look at me." He demands.

So I look up

"I will never leave you. Not even when you ask. I won't go. I will always be right by your side. I promise. I'll never leave. I'll always be here." Kai says staring right into my eyes.

"Always?" I ask

"Always" He promises.

He kisses my forehead and keeps me wrapped up in his arm until I stop crying. When I stop crying I wipe my eyes and look up at Kai who's staring off into space until he notices that I've stopped. He gives me one of his breath taking smiles. I love him so much. I kiss his jaw line and then his neck. He's smiles and kisses my cheek.

"You should get some rest before the meeting tonight" He says.

I nod knowing he's right and that he can tell that I'm tired so I lay down and close my eyes.

"Where are you going to be?" I ask suddenly worried he would leave the room

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to lay right here with you and wait for you to wake up." He says sweetly.

I smile and nod in approval. I feel him lay down and he wraps his arms around me protectively. Oddly enough I feel safe whenever we're like this.

I wake up and feel around for Kai quickly becoming aware that he's no longer in bed. Maybe he had to go to the bathroom. I get up anon knock on the bathroom door.

"Kai? Are you in there?" I say

There's no answer. So I open the door slowly and there he his with his back to me standing.

"Oh there you are. Why didn't you answer?" I ask

Then he falls to the ground revealing Sean with a knife in his hand. I look down at Kai laying dead at my feet with a stab wound to the chest. I scream and go into shock. Then Sean starts coming towards me laughing.

"Didn't think you could get away and not pay a price for defying the Capitol like your mother did?" He says

I start to back up and he keeps coming near me and laughing. Suddenly he lunges, I scream and very thing goes black.

I sit up gasping for air and covered with sweat. I immediately look to my side and there lays Kai, sleeping peacfully. I take a deep breath. It was all just a dream. I do a mental check making sure I get my barring. Then I get up and splash some cold water on my face. I walk back to bed, lay next to Kai and stare up at the ceiling. Kai wakes up half hour later and then get ready and go to the computer room for our meeting with Haymitch.


	16. Chapter 16

We arrive right on time. Everyone else is seated in front of a huge feast. My eyes widen at the sight of so much food. Aiden, Kai and I haven't eaten nearly enough to say we ate once a day. Kai and I sat down in our seats normal in what were becoming our normal seats. Everyone looks at Haymitch confused.

"We to my understanding Captain Chris can cook. So he made this wonderful meal." He says

"With your help of course. You sir a very talented." Captain Chris says

Haymitch mumbles something in audible and tells us to start eating. Everyone eats beyond what they normally eat. Including myself. I eat 3 helpings of mashed potatoes, corn, cranberry sauce, 4 pieces of fried chicken and I try a slice of Haymitch's version of pizza which turns of to be pretty good. After we've all cleared away the plates away the real meeting starts.

"Okay, so today I spent a few hours with Makenna and Kai planning out what our next move is once we get Katniss and Peeta. As of right now we are 3 1/2 hours from 12. Once we pick them up we go to 7, but on our way to 7 something just might happen." Haymitch explains.

"What do you mean but something" Gales asks

"We are going explode." I say out of no where.

When I realize I've spoken, I can feel my cheeks turn red.

"We're going to what?" Johanna say looking at Haymitch.

"You heard the girl. We're going to explode." Haymitch says smirking.

"And how do you propose we do that" Gale asks

"We're going to stop in 9 for fuel and then there will be an accident and the craft will explode." Haymitch says clearly annoyed.

"But we have enough fuel on the craft if we should run out." Gale says.

Haymitch shoots Gale his "are you really that stupid" look.

"Okay I'll break it down even more for you. We are going to fake running out of fuel. So we will stop in 9 for a fake fuel run. Then there will be a fake accident in which this whole hover craft will explode. I have another one awaiting us in 9. Am I clear?" Haymitch try's to explain calmly.

"Oh, I gotcha now." Gale says as if a light bulb goes off.

We all smirk at him. After going over a few more quick details Haymitch assigns Gale to wake everyone up when we arrive at the hospital. Then he dismisses us all.

"Makenna." Haymitch calls

I turn and look at him.

"I need to speak to you in private." He says.

I nod and tell Kai I'll meet him back in our room. I walk back to the table and sit in my seat.

"When we get to the hospital we are also taking a few doctors aboard. They will examine you and see if they can reverse the damage that the Tracker Jacker venom did." He says softly

"What damage?" I ask.

"I can hear you screaming durning the night and I find you wandering around talking to yourself about the craziest things. Makenna whether you know it or not the venom did do a lot of damage to your brain." He says

"What do I say?" I ask

"You don't need to know about that right now. All you need to focus on is being relaxed." He says

I nod and he dismisses me. I walk out and run down to the engine room. I slide down into a corner and cry. I can't do think anymore! I scream knowing that nobody can hear me. Sean has taken everything from me. He won't take anything else. He will died at my hand if I have any say in it. So I cry more, I've been strong for to long. After I finally stop, I just sit there to weak and not wanting to move. I wrap my arms around my waist to stay warm, it's freezing down here. It feels good, comforting in a way. Soon it soothes me to sleep and I drift of into a dreamless sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Makenna, Makenna, Makenna!" I hear a voice calling my name from a distance.

I can't figure out where it's coming from.

"Makenna!" The voice calls again still in the distance.

I open my eyes but everything's all blurry mix of colors. I blink a few times and everything comes clear. Kai, Haymitch and Aiden are all standing in front of me.

"Makenna can you hear me sweetie" Haymitch says

I look over at him. He takes that as a yes.

"Are you cold?" He asks

Now that I think about it I'm not. I don't really feel anything. So I shake my head no.

"Okay, lets go she's gone into hypothermic shock. She's been down here in the freezing air in a tank top for 2 hours. Kai you get a hot shower going and Aiden get more blankets get the bed warm." Haymitch instructs.

They both nod. What wait me in hypothermic shock? Before I can comprehend whats happening Haymitch picks me up, and Aiden and Kai take off.

Haymitch runs into my bathroom and sets me on the sink counter as Kai starts the shower.

"Get her undressed and stay in there for about a 15 minutes and get in there with her. The more heat the better." He says

Kai nods

"And not a word to Katniss about this if she finds out that this happened she will kill me." He says looking at me

I smile knowing its true. So I nod and he walks out. Kai helps me under dress and he carries me to the shower. He gently sets me down and I stand there not trusting myself to get in without falling.

"Okay just one second Beautiful." He say

And it's literally one second before I feel his warm hand on my side and his other takes my hand as he helps me into the shower. At first I can't really feel the heat of the water or my frozen, but after 5 minutes I begin to shiver severely. Kai wraps me up in his arms tightly and I wrap my arms around my chest trying to keep myself from falling into pieces of ice.

"K-k-Kai I'm s-s-so c-c-old" I stutter as the chills rip through my body.

"I know beautiful. You'll be warm soon." He says taking my hair out of it's braid.

"I love you Kai" I get out with out stuttering before another shiver goes through

"I love you" He says placing a kiss on forehead.

3 minutes later Haymitch knocks and tells us to get out and into bed. So Kai gets out and dries off and puts a pair of sweatpants on. Then he helps me out, dries me off and dresses me in a hoodie and baggie sweatpants and carries me to bed. I crawl under the covers and cuddle up to Kai, laying my head on his chest.

"Now I don't know why in the world you were down in the engine room but I find you sleeping down there before we pick your Mother up." Haymitch says trying not to laugh

I nod and hold onto Kai, still feeling like I'll fall apart if I don't hold on to something.

"Okay we're about 30 minutes away from the hospital. Whatever you do. Do not. Do not! I say move from this spot. Understand?" He

say

I nod. Well there you go Makenna you have escaped death once again. Going against the odds you are I think to myself. Haymitch walks out mumbling to himself and Kai wraps me up in more blankets and pulls me closer.

Haymitch comes and gets us about 20 minutes later. I'm still shivering a lot, but not as violently. So we come up with a plan to hide it from Mom. Kai is gonna keep his arms around me so its not as noticeable, and when the hugs an kisses come around I'll just do my best to keep the shivers from ripping through.

"Okay we have landed. Smileys off and is on his way back" Captain Chris informs us.

We all line up waiting. Aiden and I join hands and try to keep from crying.

Then the door opens and there stands the 2 people who I thought I would never see again. Mom and Dad rush to us and I suppress the shaking and shivering and hope they don't notice my ice cold touch.

"Oh my babies!" My mom cries and she wraps Aiden and I in her arms.

She kisses us both on the top of the head.

"Ahh there's my two monsters" My dad says. Hugging us both

I'm so happy to see them both. So much.


	18. Chapter 18

Well the plan worked perfectly! Mom didn't notice that I am human ice cube! I'm sure Dad knew something was up. I never wear hoodies and sweatpants unless I'm sick. Oh well it worked and Haymitch and I are off the hook. As soon as Johanna leaves with them to show them their room Haymitch and I high five.

Now we're on our way to 9 to "explode" and after we will have a formal dinner with my parents. When they met Kai they fell in love just like I did. They also love the fact that well we're in love. Especially Mom, Dad well he threatened to kill Kai if he ever hurt his "Baby girl" as he put it. I just rolled my eyes.

Kai still had his arms around me and my shivering was still present but it didn't look like I was having a seizure anymore.

"Hot shower or warm bed?" Kai asks me.

"Hmm, how about warm bed and hot shower later." I say

"Sounds good my lovely girl" He says and kisses me lightly.

I smile and he winks at me.

"Can you walk?" He asks

"No, I don't think so. I'm so weak." I say

Then I pretend to faint and he catches me.

"You asked for it Beautiful" He says playfully

He puts me on his back and takes of sprinting down the hall. I scream and hang on. He turns in circles a few times and staggers the rest of the way. I honestly don't think I've laughed this much since Haymitch scared everyone. Kai runs into the door and then opens it and throughs me off his back onto the bed. We laugh and wrestle until I get the hiccups from laughing so much. Then Kai starts to make faces at me and I can't help but to giggle a d laugh until my sides hurt.

"Kai stop!" I say breathlessly turning away

"Why, you don't like my pretty face? Do I need to go back to the Capitol and get some make up to make me more prettier?" He asks me laughing

I bury my face in a pillow laughing at his joke.

"Do I? Huh? Do I? Mak?" He asks and start tickling me

I scream in shock and laugh. He tickles me for what seems forever but that's okay I don't want this to end.

"Okay Kai!" I scream half laughing

"Am I pretty or not?" He asks sticking out his bottom lip

"Your gorgeous Kai" I say smiling

"So I am good looking, but not as good looking at you are." He says softly

"Come here." I say

He kneels on the bed in front of me, I cup his face in my hands and kiss him so deeply it couldn't compare to the deepest ocean. I lean back and he comes down with me, so he's just hovering over me. I can feel him smiling, my hands find their way to his chest and rip off his shirt. They search his well build chest for flaws but they find none. He traces my bottom lip with his tongue and our tongues fight for dominance for awhile. He finally wins when I give up, I run my hands over his shoulders and through his soft bronze hair. He slips one of his arms under my back and lifts me up onto his lap so that he's back on his knees and I'm sitting on them.

"Makenna." He mumbles against my lips.

"Kai." I answer back.

"Put your arms up." He says

I do as he asks and he takes my hoodie off. I kiss his temple and he pushes me back down on the bed. My hunger for him that I've suppressed for so long grows but I know we need until we get to 7.

"Kai" I moan as he kisses my neck

"Makenna" He replies with another kiss.

"We need to wait until we get to 7." I say remorsefully

He looks at me with his deep green eyes staring into my soul. I can't tell if he's hurt or relieved or both like I am.

" I know. I was just about to say that." He says

I smile and kiss him. I back at him and his eyes are shining. We cuddle and lay together in the silence listening to each other breath. Then about a hour there's a knock at the door. Haymitch tells me that the doctors want to examine me before we "explode". I tell Kai I'll be back in a half hour or so and we kiss. Haymitch leads me pass the computer room, into a white room. A cold chill runs up my spin and goosebumps spread a cross my skin. The room looks just like the one that I was always in back in the Capitol only with out my blood smeared a crossed the walls. I look around trying to get my senses back about me, but my breathing has quickened to much. I'm hyperventilating.


	19. Chapter 19

I look over to Haymitch and the Doctor who don't notice my panic. Memories start flooding into my mind and everything turns to a mess of colors. The pictures of Kai and Aiden dead come out of the corner I put then in, then the pictures of Gale, Haymitch, and my parents come out. I scream at them, telling them to go away and leave me alone. Then I feel hands grab me from behind. I scream and look back, theres Sean laughing at me. Telling me I've have nothing to live for, picking me up and dragging me into the depths of oblivion. I kick and scream, telling him that they're not dead. I look back at Sean and he flickers between my Dad and himself.

"Makenna, Makenna calm down. It's okay baby girl Daddy's got you." Sean/My Dad says

As soon as he says that I know it's my dad and I cling on to him for all my life is worth. When I finally open my eyes I'm back in the room on my Dad's lap in the corner.

"And that is what I'm taking about." Haymitch says pointing at Dad and I.

I just clung to Dad tighter. It was the one place I ways felt safe even as a child all he would have to do was wrap in his arms and I would stop crying and now as a 17 year old it still worked.

"Every night. She does something like that. Just not as severe." Haymitch say.

"She rambles on and on about people not being dead, that they're alive and she tells them to leave her alone. She just doesn't scream and thrash like that and he eyes are normally closed." Haymitch explains to the Doctor

I look up to my Dad who's still whispering in my ear telling me that I'm safe and I'm okay.

"Dad, what just happened?" I ask quietly.

"You just had a trigger break down."

"How do you know that?" The doctor asks surprised.

He obviously isn't from District 12 or 13.

"Because I used to have them. I had my first one when I went to 13 from the Capitol." My dad explains.

The doctor just stares at him blankly.

"The Capitol hijacked me with tracker jacker venom. They rearranged my memories." He explains more now getting annoyed.

The Doctor finally gets it. The. He says something I can't understand because he's using all science terms and I suck at science. English is my place, after he finishes explaining I look back up at my Dad confused as hell.

"What he's saying is that when you walked into the room it triggered the venom and normally you'd be able to calm your self back down but the venom takes away your common sense away and your animal instincts takes over. So you had a trigger breakdown." He explains.

I just nod and take a deep breath.

"Okay now sweetie?" Haymitch asks.

I nod.

"Well there's nothing I can do. So when we get to 9 I'll get on a train and go back. Because if the venom has been in her blood stream for over 3 days then it's already absorbed." the Doctor say

My mom is holding back tears I can tell, Haymitch is pissed, and my dad is just well still trying to calm me down. I bury my face in the crook of his neck and just wish I could disappear.

"Sweetheart why don't you and me take a walk?" Haymitch asks my mom.

I'm guessing Mom said yes because I can hear them leave.

"Daddy can I go back to my room now?" I mumble

"Of course you can. Come on I'll carry you." He says

I'm about to protest but before I can I feel myself being lifted off the ground. I don't even move.

"Makenna you need to eat more sweetie. You are like feather light." Dad says

"Thanks Dad I'll go pack the pounds on." I say sarcastically

I don't move the while way there. I don't want to look at anything, or anyone.

"Hey Peeta." Johanna calls

"Hey Johanna" He says back.

"What's with...?" Her voice trails off

I know shes talking about me.

"Trigger meltdown." He replies

"Ahh gotcha. Well we need you in the computer room right now." She say.

He nods he his head and she takes off to the computer room. Then he sets me down in front of my door.

"You good from here kiddo?" He asks me

"Yeah, thanks Dad." I say hugging him

"Anytime. Your my baby girl what are Daddies for?" He says and smiles

I nod, he kisses my head and tells me too be good and goes to the meeting.

I go into my room and Kai is sleeping on the bed right where I left him. I smile and sit on his chest waiting for him to wake up. It doesn't take to long to notice there's about 103 pounds on his chest. He's so cute when he's asleep, he looks like a little kid yet very grown up. His eyes flutter open.

"Good morning sleep head" I say kissing his ear.

I get off his chest and braid my hair. I wait until he's completely awake to tell him everything that happened. Then we just lay down until Gale comes knocking on the door.

"30 minutes until we explode kids. Let's go." He says.


	20. Chapter 20

We follow Gale into the computer room and take our seats.

"Okay now that everyone is here, we will now evacuate, and hop in the other hovercraft and we will be off to 7. Deal?" Haymitch says

Everyone nods, and we all follow Captain Chris. He lead us down to the engine room. Kai takes my hand as I shiver and we walk into an underground tunnel. I hear my Mom gasp and my dad whispering to her. This probably reminds them of their time at 13. I don't look back because Haymitch and Gale both tense up, so that just answering my question.

"Hey Katniss remember that time when we were both crazy and we kissed!" Johanna says laugh hysterically.

"Oh hush" My mom says

Kai, Aiden and I just look at each other confused not even knowing what could have driven them to do that.

"I remember that!" Gale says annoyed.

We just keep walking and I start to feel closed in like a a caged animal. I take a deep breath and Kai squeezes my hand.

"Okay we're going up. Almost there!" Captain Chris announces

I smile knowing that this hell is going to end soon. Everyone is very quiet, like if they make a noise there gonna be a cave in. Captain Chris tells us 10 more and we all can see a little speck of light far away. We all pick the pace and there's a sense of hope after seeing the tiny light.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as the ground under my feet starts to rumble and shake. I look up and everyone just keeps walking, after a few minutes I decide it was just my imagination. About a minute later I hear another rumbling noise under my feet, I look over at Kai and he confirms that it wasn't my imagination. He lets go of my hand and wraps his arm around my waist. No one else seems to notice the noise but us not even Aiden. We finally reach the light and it's a ladder, and another rumble goes through the ground.

"Okay, the ladder leads up to the hovercraft. And I also know that your all probably wondering what the rumbling is. The rumbling is the other hover craft exploding. Now we have 5 minutes to get of this tunnel and off the ground before it fills with gas fumes. Okay?" Captain Chris explains.

He takes everyone's silence as an okay, and tells Gale to go up first. Gale yells down that it's all clear and then my mom goes up, the my dad and then Aiden. I breathe a breath of relief when they yell down for then next person to go up. Captain Chris, Smiley and Haymitch all go up after and then it's my turn. I can already start to smell the fumes as I I begin to climb. Kai climbs right up after me because there no way he can wait and still make it up with the fumes closing in. About half way up I'm out of breath and very dizzy. The fumes have made their appearance and with both Kai and I breathing heavy. The lack of oxygen, and gas fuming into the tunnel is just not a good combination.

"Kai watch out I'm..." Is all I get out before I lean to the side and get sick.

I lay my head against the cool metal bars. I can hear Kai telling me I need to keep going, but I can't I have no strength too keep going. I will myself to keep going, even though it's a slow and agonizing pace i start to move upwards again. Kai keeps on saying encouraging things too me and begging me to keep going. My arms feel like jelly and my legs are on fire, but I just focus on Kai's voice. I finally reach the last 2 rungs and I feel myself being lifted out. Haymitch and my Dad set me on my feet, but as soon as they let go I fell but Mom caught me and wrapped me into a big hug.

I can hear Haymitch yelling at Kai to keep going. I look over at him and Dad and their both kneeling at the ladder end site.

"Come on Kai you can do this." My dad says

"Kai don't fall on me now." Haymitch yells

Then I see my Dad go straight to ground reaching into the hole.

"Kai!" I scream

I fight to get out of my Mom's grip but she won't let me go. Haymitch reaches down, it seems like they were down there forever. I turn into my Mom's chest and cry. She holds me telling me that Kai will be okay. I hear a sickening thud and Haymitch curses. I slide to the floor and curl up into a ball coving my ears screaming Kai's name. I stay there watching in horror as they finally drag Kai's limp body up and set him on the ground. I uncover my ears and Haymitch looks at me.

"No the boy isn't dead sweetie he just hit his head." Haymitch says

I nod.

"Alight let's go! Everyone's in!" Haymitch yells.

I hear the whirl of the the engines starting and crawl over to Kai. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heat beat. The darkness threatens to take over and I welcome it with open happy arms.


	21. Chapter 21

I awake from my dreamless sleep, feeling rested and good. I don't want to open my eyes, or move for that matter I'm to warm and comfy. I snuggle further into the blankets and smile. Wait. Blanket?

I open my eyes and sit up. I'm in bed and Kai is next to me. It looks like our room on the hovercraft. Then all the memories come flooding back to me. I take another look at Kai and his head has gazes on it and blood is seeping through.

"Oh Kai. I'm so sorry." I whisper

I caress his face and tears sting my eyes. I kiss him lightly on the lips and get up out of the bed. I'm instantly hit with a wave of nausea, and dizziness, I run to the bathroom and get sick. I sit down on the cool bathroom tile. I soon lay down on my side and just stare out the door not having enough strength to get up. I lay there for a good half hour and then Haymitch comes in, he changes Kai's gazes and walks over to the other side of the bed. He pulls back the cover and if I had the energy to laugh I probably would have. He looked surprised yet shocked and then terrified. He looked under the bed and walking towards the door and he noticed me.

"Ah there you are. Just like your mother never staying in the spot I put her in. Come on sweetie lets get you back to bed." He said

I let him help me back to bed, he covers me back up and smiles at me.

"I'll come get you when we land in 7 okay?" He asks

I nod and drift back into the darkness. It seems as if only an hour went by before Haymitch was shaking me awake.

"Come on. We threw Sean off, but it will last until they search the wreckage."

I nod and sit up, rubbing my eyes. I feel different this time, not rest but like I'm in a daze sort of.

"Come on you can go back to see once we are inside the bunker." Haymitch orders.

I look beside me and Kai is still out cold. So I get up expecting e worst but nothing happens I'm fine. My dad comes in and carries Kai out.

As soon as we are all in the bunker, Johanna hands out the keys to our rooms.

"Adults on the South end and the kids go on the North end." She instructs.

"Okay I want everyone to get settled in and then I want everyone in the control room for dinner. With the exception of Kai" Haymitch says

We all nod and head off to our rooms. Dad lays Kai out on the bed and I walk over to Aiden's room.

"Hey you." I say hoping on the bed

"Hey" He replies

"So how are you doing with all of this?" I ask quietly.

"I seem to be having a lot easier time that you are." He says smiling.

I punch him in the arm and we continue to talk. I can't really remember the last time I really talked to my brother like this.

"Well I'm going to get cleaned up." I say getting up from my spot on his bed.

"Okay don't be late." I say teasing

He makes a face at me and I laugh. I take a quick shower and put on a purple tank top with some jean dark jean shorts. I decide to leave my hair down and just let it curl naturally. I check on Kai, he's still out. I'm really starting to worry, I kiss his temple and head to the control room.

The control room is buzzing with conversation, I sit next to Aiden and just stay quiet. Finally after everyone quiets down Haymitch clears his throat.

"Well it looks like we only bought enough time for us to get here. Sean made an announcement about 20 minutes after we arrived. They are searching the Districts for us starting with 1. They'll spend 2 day searching each District. So that gives up 2 weeks to come up with a plan." Haymitch explain.

Fear runs through everyone and it show on their faces. After eating I get up and excuse myself and go to my room.

I lay on the bed burying my face in the pillows as I start crying. This is all of my fault some how. I just know it is. No one blames me I know that not even Sean. He blames my mom but I know deep down its my fault. I finally pull away gasping for air. I curl up in a ball wish Kai was awake so I could talk to him. If I lose him now I'll just give myself to Sean and let him slowly kill me. it would be better than living with out Kai. I soon drift off into the blackness once again happy to let it come take over.


	22. Chapter 22

"Makenna, Makenna please wake up." I hear a voice say softly

My brain doesn't register who's voice

"Makenna please. Please wake up." The voice cries.

I feel something wet drop into my cheek. I open my eyes to see Kai crying, with his tears dripping on my shirt.

"Kai, what's wrong." I ask sitting up immediately

"I-I -I had a dream that you died and then I woke up and you were laying there not moving. So I thought you were really dead." He said sobbing

I pulled him into my arms, and comforted him. I told him it was going to be all right and that we were going to make it through this. He finally calmed down and he laid in my lap.

"You're never gonna be alone

From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,

I won't let you fall...

You're never gonna be alone

I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone." I sing

Kai looks up at me and I wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,

'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,

So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...You're never gonna be alone

From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,

I won't let you fall.

When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.

We're gonna see the world out,

I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,

I won't be missing one more day,

I'm gonna be there always,

I won't be missing one more day." I finishing singing

"Promise?" He asks

"Always" I say

"Now go back to sleep you need your rest." I order.

He smiles and I kiss his forehead. He soon falls asleep in my lap. He so handsome when he's asleep.

"I love you." I whisper

"I love you." He says and drifts back to sleep.

*Few hours later*

I must have fallen asleep, I think as I crawl out of bed. I head to the bathroom so I can take a shower and get ready for dinner. I no more get in the shower and Kai comes in not that I'm mad or that I mind.

"Good Evening my love." He says.

"Good Evening. How do you feel?" I ask.

"Tired but that's from sleeping so much." He says.

"Care if I join you in there?" He asks.

"Well of course not." I say

He hops in and hugs me tightly.

"I've missed you much." He says

"As have I. It's been quiet and very much lonely with out you." I say in to his chest.

He pulls me away and kisses me sweetly and I smile into the kiss. After we finish washing we just stand in the warm water. Kai kisses me behind my ear and I instantly moan involuntarily. He laugh and wraps his arms around my waist.

"We'll be in 7 soon my love." He whispers.

I smile. We eventually get out and dry off. I through on a pair of jeans and teal tank top, I leave my hair down out of pure laziness. We arrive a few minutes late but no one seems to notice. We talk and eat, and eat and talk. Then we all he off to our rooms.

"Remember only 7 hours until we arrive in 7!" Haymitch calls after us.

We all mumble and nod.

"Makenna wait I want to talk to you for a second." He says.

I turn and walk back to Haymitch.

"Whats up?" I ask

"Do you know what to day is?" He asks me

"Uh your birthday? Wait no your birthday is April 25th. Um it's Friday?" I say confused

He smiles a bit but it disappears instantly.

"No Makenna, today is the end of day 3." He says.

It dawned on me as I counted the days, and as it hit me I froze. The end of day 3. The next day Sean would would declare war against 12 and 4 and I would just have to stand helplessly by and watch.

"Come on come back to Mak." Haymitch said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I blinked as he did so.

"Ah, okay kid you gave me a scare thought you were going to go into an episode for a sec." He said.

He was partly right I was going into an episode I could feel it.

"So many people are going to die because of me." I slip out

"What was that?" Haymitch says.

"They're all going to die and it's all my fault! My fault! I should have let Sean kill me!" I scream

"Hey now, kid calm down." Haymitch says panicking

I look him straight in the eyes

"What's one life to a million?" I ask

He just looks at me.

"I deserve to die not all those innocent people! They all have good reasons to live. I don't have anything to live for" I scream

I take off running towards the medical room, I can hear Haymmitch running after me yelling. I reach the room first and slam the door closed and locked it.

"Makenna open the door right now. Your not thinking clearly. Your having an episode! Open the door!" Haymitch yells and pounds on the door

I know I only have a matter of 45 seconds before he andy dad burst threw the door. I ramble through the draws and cabinets.

30 seconds.

I find some morphine and just by looking at I know it's enough to do some damage

15 seconds.

I unwrap the needle and put it into the syringe. I've seen my Dad do this a million times for the headaches he gets.

5 seconds.

I'm just setting the needle against my skin when Haymitch and my dad burst thought the door. I shove the needle into my arm and I can feel the icy liquid go into my veins, but before I can get all of the morphine in my dad rips the syringe from my hands. I scream as the needle tears down my arm. Soon I start to see dark spots in my vision, and I feel my body hit the cold tiled floor.


	23. Chapter 23

*Peeta's POV*

I rush over to my daughter's limp body on the floor.

"Makenna, Makenna. Baby girl open your eyes for daddy" I say my voice thick with panic

"Come on Makenna open your eyes" I repeat.

She doesn't move, and doesn't make a sound. Tears streaming down my face I pick her up and carry out of the medical room. Everyone lines the walls as I carry her out. Haymitch is holding Katniss in tight hug.

"My poor baby!" She whimpers

Tears pouring down her face. Then I see my son holding Kai back by the arms while thrashes and begs to be let go. Makeena's head resting on my shoulder, I can feet her heart beat from her neck pulsing fast an then slow and then fast again. The morphine is taking over her body just as the tracker jacker venom would, but with out the hallucinations. The morphine when over dosed on causes extreme pain, and will shut the whole body down.

"I'm so sorry Daddy." Makenna whispers in my ear

"I love you." she says her whisper just barley a whisper.

"Don't worry sweetie you'll be okay." I tell her.

I lay her on her bed and run back down to the medical room and shuffle threw the cabinets for the antidote.

"There isn't any I've already looked." Johanna said from behind me

I put my head down and pray that she'll pull threw. Johanna put a hand on my heaving shoulders and comforts me.

"She will pull threw. Just like you did. You know I still remember that day. You had an episode and you over dosed on morphine." She tells me.

"Scared me half to death you did." she says smiling.

"I remember that too. The only difference is you pull the syringe out of my hand before I could even get 1/4 of it in. Makenna got almost the whole thing." I say quietly

"She will make it. Don't worry." She soothes.

I just nod and keep on praying that my one and only daughter my baby girl survives this.

"Go sit with her." Johanna says.

I nod again and walked back down. I sit down in a chair a crossed from the bed and watch on in horror. Waves of pain make her body ridged and she whimpers and moans as they pass. After about 2 hours she covered in sweat and Haymitch tells me to get out and get some coffe in the the control room. I rub my eyes and sigh. I'm reluctant to get up, but before I leave the room I kiss Makenna on the head, and give Haymitch a pitiful look and walk out. I walk down and as I walk into the control room I am met with the saddest looking people I have ever seen in my life.

Johanna is comforting Katniss, Aiden is sitting next to Kai in a corner, and Gale is slumped in a chair staring at a cup of water. They all have puff red eyes and look emotionally drained. I take a seat at the table not near anyone and just stare ahead.

How could I let this happen? My own daughter exactly like me. Venom ruining her life, that now is hanging by a thread. How could I? I am supposed to protect her like a good father would do. Keep her safe from any harm, but I can't even do that. I'm so ashamed.

"Peeta?" Katniss breathes in my ear

I jump, I hadn't noticed her coming up to me I was so lost in thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you Peeta." She says quietly

"It's fine my love." I tell her

I pull her onto my lap and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"It's not your fault you know Peeta. Don't you?" Katniss asks.

Her question startles me. How could it not be. I wasn't able it get the morphine away from Makenna in time. How could it not be.

"Don't you?" She asks me again

"If I had gotten the morphine away and stopped her before she even got to the medical room this wouldn't have happened. So no I don't know that it's not my fault because it is." I say as tears sting the back off my eyes

"You could have stopped her. Haymitch couldn't even and he was step to step with her." She says.

I just not wanting to argue right now.

For an hour and a half no one moves, talks, or even blinks. Then Haymitch comes in and it's like someone hit the on switch to everyone.

"She was awake for a few seconds and she said she was sorry that all this happened. She didn't mean for it end up like this. And that she loves you all, then the morphine took over again." He says to no one directly.

And everyone nods and goes back to not talking. Kai just gets up and walks out. Poor kid. He must be a mess. The love of his life is dying and he can't do anything about it. I don't know what I'd do with out Katniss she keeps me grounded and I wouldn't have made it this far with our her. Aiden comes and sits next to Katniss and I. He puts his head down on the table and I take his hand and give it a squeeze. He just looks at me. He seems very distant like he's completely lost in emotion and thought.

"She will make. And we will all get through this together." I say looking up at everyone

And we will. We will survive together. I didn't survive the Hunger Games and a Quarter Quell for nothing. This is a family that goes against the odds everyday. We will make it.


	24. Chapter 24

*Kai's POV*

"She will make. And we will all get through this together." I hear Peeta say as I walk out

I'm a complete wreck. I feel as if a 7000 ton truck just ran over me 10 times. I'm so drained of every emotion, that I'm numb. I cried silently with Aiden for 2 hours and then Peeta came in and sat down. Everyones in shock of what happened. As far as Katniss and Peeta know this is their daughter's first attempt to take her life, sadly it's not. Johanna, Gale, Haymitch, Aiden and I all know that.

I walk into the room and the sight of the love of my life makes the tears come back. Her beautiful face is pinched in pain, and her gorgeous dark hair is spread a crossed her pillow. Shes covered in sweat, I cross the room and sit next to her on the bed.

"I love you Makenna. Please don't leave me. I need you. Please don't leave me." I whisper to her

I move a piece of hair out of her face, and hold her hand. To my surprise she grips my hand tightly.

"Don't leave me." She whispers her eyes just barely open

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." I tell her

She looks at me her eyes filled to the brim with agony

"Promise?" She asks

"Always." I tell her.

She smiles weakly, and closes her eyes and falls back into her painful sleep. I kiss her cheek, which I find is burning. I go to get up to grab a cool cloth for her but she grips my hand even tighter when she feels me moving of the bed. So I just sit there, next to the beautiful girl that I love and watch helplessly as she writhes in pain. I close my eyes and pray to God that she won't die. This will be the 4th time I've almost lost her, and I just can't bear to loose her. I can't survive with out her, I refuse too.

After a half hour her grip loosens, for a bit. So I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a moment. I must have fallen asleep in that moment because the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake by Peeta.

"Come on. Go get some coffee you'll feel better." He tells me.

"I can't. She asked me to stay with her. She made me promise. I can't leave her." I explain tiredly.

Peeta just looks at me, like he's heard that before

"You sound just like I did." He says sounding far away.

"I do?" I ask him

"Yeah. After the Games Katniss had nightmares every night and she would wake up screaming. I'd go and shake her awake. Just as she would be falling asleep I'd go to leave, but she'd ask me to stay and after I said I would she made me promise. That's how it's always been. She keeps my nightmares away and I keep her's away." He says reminiscing in the memories

I just stare at him in awe. Mom had never told me about her Games. I ended up watching them though. I watched my dad's too. After that I understood why my Mom screamed at night, and why she had dazed moments when she wasn't completely all there. Now she's with Dad dancing in the moon light by the beach with the stars above them.

"My mom had nightmares too." I say quietly.

Peeta looks up at me with a kindness in his eyes. Like when he looks at Aiden.

"Well she doesn't have to suffer anymore does she?" He says putting a hand on my shoulder

"No she doesn't." I say

Peeta just smiles and goes to sit in the chair a crossed the room.

"Peeta?" I ask

He looks away from the small window

"What was Finnick like?" I ask

A big grin comes a crossed his face.

"Well your father was a good man. I didn't really know him that well. I made your mother's and his wedding cake. He looked exactly like all though. He gave his life so that children like you, Makenna, and Aiden wouldn't have to go into the Hunger Games anymore. And that Kai is the biggest honor you could possibly have." He says

I smile knowing that my father was a real good man.

"Thank you." I say to Peeta

He nods his head and tells me to go back to sleep. I smile and lay back down gladly letting the peace of sleep rush over me.


	25. Chapter 25

*Kai's POV*

Sun is shining in through the window and onto my face. It's obviously morning, I open my eyes and in Peeta's place is Haymitch who is sound asleep. I look over at Makenna, her body is more relaxed but she moans in pain. I sit up and go to run my eyes. When I lift my left hand it weighted down by something. I look down and I find that mine and Makenna's hands are still intertwined. I pull away from her and get up to go to the bathroom. I splash my face with cold water and look at myself in the mirror. I'm as pale as a white sheet, except for the black and blue make on my forehead which is rather large. There are black rims under my eyes from lack of sleep and stress. I close my eyes, let my droop back down and just stand there. I'm so close to the point of breaking that I'm just barley hanging on. I take a deep breath and pull myself together for the millionth time this month. I walk out and lay back down next to Makenna. After awhile of just staring at the ceiling an listening to Mak moaning in pain and Haymitch snore I'm going insane. So I get down on the floor and start doing push ups, by 100 I'm still going strong. Haymitch wakes up and stares at me. I just ignore him and continue.

"Hey kid. How many have you done?" he asks me

"150" I answer

"Want something to drink?" He asks

"Yeah that'd be nice." I say

He grunts and walks out. Another 150 push ups I'm out of breath and laying on my floor still waiting for that drink. 5 minutes later when I've finally caught my breath Haymitch walks back in and throughs me a bottle.

"What is this?" I ask

"Vodka. You said you wanted something to drink." Haymitch says plainly.

I look at him wondering if all that alcohol had finally damaged his brain so much that he's gone insane.

"Well are you going to stare at my like I just put a Tracker Jacker's nest in your hands or are you going to drink the vodka?" He asks me

I shrug and open the medium sized bottle of vodka.

"To the dreamless sleep, and forgetting the memories!" Haymitch says raising his bottle

He chugs some down, and looks to me to do the same. I look down at the bottle and hesitate. Then I raise my bottle and gulp down the liquid. It warms my body as it goes down my throat but then again it burns like hell. I cough a little but learn to take it down slower. After at least 2 hours of laughing and drinking with Haymitch I'm dangling half off the bed with the empty bottle in my hand. I feel so free, like I'm flying. I hear a buzzing noise but I don't really care what it is.

"Damn. It's gone." I say sadly

"There's more! The flutterbyes haven't taken it yet!" Haymitch practically screams

"We shall go save it from them then!" I say

I sit up and a rush of dizziness comes over me but I ignore it. I get to my feet and take 3 steps before I fall flat on my face.

"Damn those flutterbyes! Tripped me they did!" I yell

I get back to my only to fall back down and start laughing hysterically. Then there's a knock on the door.

"They've come to get us!" I scream

Johanna and Peeta walk in and their mouths just drop open to the site of Haymitch and I completely drunk.

"What the hell is going on?!" Johanna says

"The-the-the flutterbyes are going to get all the vodka." Haymitch says

Johanna just stares at him, and I stare up at her.

"He's drunk Johanna." Peeta says

"So is Kai." she says pointing down to me

Peeta must have not even noticed me, because his eyes widen as he sees me laying on the floor on my back staring wide eyed back at him.

"Haymitch!" Peeta says angrily

"Yes captain?" He giggles

"Did you give Kai vodka to?" Peeta asks

"Me? Absolutely not! The flutterbyes must have." Haymitch say

Peeta sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"The kid isn't even 18 Haymitch." Johanna says

"Flutterbyes!" Haymitch scream and jabs his finger into the air

"Please get him out of here Johanna. I'll get Kai to bed." Peeta says

"Okay I'll be back to check in." she says.

She grabs Haymitch and tows him out of the room. He of course protests all of the way.

"Come on Kai lets get you to bed." Peeta tells me.

He helps me up and walks me over to the bed. He then covers me up and grabs a trash can and sets it by me.

"Get some rest. You'll feel like shit when you wake up." He says.

I just nod and close my eyes. The darkness of my drunken state soon takes over. I sleep dreamlessly, and peacefully.

*8 hours later*

I begin to feel like I'm in the ocean and it's very wavy out. I start to feel sick to my stomach. My eyes fly open and I through up the contents of my stomach into the track can that Peeta had put there so conveniently put there. I roll over on to my back and close my eyes.

"It doesn't help to go back to sleep sweetie." A soft voice tells me.

I sit up and there is sitting Katniss. Her eyes are puffy and red. She looks drained of every emotion. I just nod. Then Peeta walks through the door and slams it. It sounds like thunder, I fly back down onto my side and cover ears with my head pounding.

"Oops. Sorry Kai." Peeta laughs

"I'm never drinking again." I groan.

"Good. This will be a lesson." Peeta says still laughing.

I feel terrible. I will never EVER drink again. Ever.


	26. Chapter 26

*Still Kai's POV*

"Go back to sleep. It's still early and your very hung over. You may stay in bed all day if you wish Dear." Katniss said

I nod and turn over, letting the blankets drown me in warmth. I sleep for 4 more hours, by the time I finally drag myself out of bed because I'll die of starvation if I don't get up. So I through in a pair of pants on and go to the control room to see if there's any food left. When I arrive I find a bowl of fruit and take an apple. I head back to my room, and Half stumbled half walked back. By the time I got back to the room I had tired myself out and when I entered the room was filled with sunlight. I end up covering my eyes and feeling my way back to bed. I throw the apple core away and lay back, drifting off as soon as my head hit the pillow.

*3 hours later*

"Kai? Are you sleeping?" A soft female voice says

I immediately know who it is. It's Makenna. She's finally come out of her morphine induced coma. I'm about to answer, she starts talking again.

"I'm so sorry I put you and everyone else threw this. I really am. This is all my fault. The 3 days are up and now 12 and 4 are going to get destroyed and it will be all my fault. All those innocent people dying because of me. What's my life over a million more. I should have died in Sean's hands. This is all my fault Kai. My fault." She sobs quietly.

I turn to her and wrap he in my arms and comfort her.

"Baby, it's not your fault. Shhh. It's not your fault." I tell her

She continues to cry into my chest.

"Makenna. Look at me." I say sternly

She looks up at me with pain and tears running down her face.

"Baby, this is not your fault. None of this. It's not anyone's, but Sean's. We're going to make it through this. You just wait and see." I say to her

She nods her head and I wipe away her tears, then she re-buries her face into my chest.

"I love you so much." She mumbles into my chest

"I love you so much more than you will ever know" I say.

She looks up and her eyes bright with fever and love. She kisses me gently and I kiss her back.

"You need some more rest my love. Go back to sleep." I instruct her

"Will you stay here with me?" she asks

"I will always be here for the rest of my life." I say

"Promise?"

"Always"

And with that we both lay down and fall back asleep.

*Makenna's POV until said other wise*

My eyes flutter open and Kai's arms at wrapped around me protectively. I slip out of his grasp and go to the bathroom. I take a long shower and make myself look presentable once again. I come back out and Kai is awake and waiting for me.

"You look gorgeous" He says

"Thank you handsome" I answer

He looks so cute but yet very sexy, I think to myself. His hair is rumpled from sleep, and he has that cute half smile on his face.

"Well, your parents will want to know your awake so I might just as well tell them." He tells me.

I nod. They must be a wreck. I can't believe I put everyone through this. I'm such a selfish bitch.

So we tell my parent a half hour later. My dad tackles me and my mon just gives me a gentle hug. Aiden picked me up and spun me around a few times leaving me dizzy. I still manage to smile. I really just want to be alone with Kai for a few hours. Then as if on cue Haymitch clears his throat and starts talking.

"Well we don't have enough food rations aboard so tonight we will not have our normal big dinner. Well really no dinner at all." He says

This is perfect. Now I get my alone time with Kai!


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry guys that I haven't updated in awhile. I've been very busy and school is starting soon so I've been getting ready. So hears the next chapter. Read on and enjoy!

Kai and I walk back to our room in the bunker and I go and lay on the bed. Kai comes over and lays next to me. I move closer so that we are only a few inches apart from each other.

"Let's get married." I say

Kai looks a me and a huge smile crosses his face.

"I want to be married to the love of my life when I die." I tell him

He nods and smiles

"But how to get my parents to let us get married." I say thinking out loud.

"Who says it had to be legal babe? I mean way back then they didn't need a Pastor or Judge to marry them. They had rituals like we do now. After the rituals had been completed they were married." Kai says.

"I love you. I hope you know that." I say throwing my arms around him.

"I do babe. I love you just as much" He says

So we make plans to sneak some bread and a candle later tonight. Kai didn't want to do whatever District 4 did because we weren't near a beach. We would do that once we were out of this damned war.

So while we waited until midnight we made out and that lead to the bathroom. I unbuttoned Kai's button down shirt shakily, after I finally got it off him my hands went up and down his bare chest. I noticed that he was fumbling with the bottom of my s so I reached my arms up and let him take my shirt off. I smile and turn around and turn the shower on. Kai and I strip the rest of our clothes off and get in and continue making out.

"Your amazing Makenna" Kai mumbles

I smile and kiss his neck. It drives him crazy when I kiss his neck. In return he grabs my waist and pulls me into him and hugs me tight. Our bodies mesh as one and something just feels so right about this. Me and him. Him and I. Kai and Makenna. Odiar and Mellark. I feel near perfection when I'm with him. I've always wanted to have a love like my parents and I finally have it.

I involuntarily moan as Kai kisses my ear. We go on like this for a while longer. I wish we didn't have to stop, but it was nearing midnight and I wanted to be married at the stroke of midnight or at least before midnight. I didn't want to spend another day not married to Kai Odiar. We got out and dried off, I walked around the room for a minute or two in my bra and underwear deciding what to wear. I didn't even hear him come up behind me but Kai smacks my butt and I jump a mile and let a little shriek out. I turn and around and I can feel my face burning.

"I'll get you for that later." I say

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Kai asks jokingly

"Both" I answer trying to look serious

I tell Kai to go get the bread and candle, while I get dressed. I finally chose short jean shorts with a half shirt that says come get me and is shredded in the back and both sleeves.

When Kai comes in his mouth drops open.

"Oh close your mouth flies will fly in if you don't. And don't think I'll kiss you after they do." I tell him jokingly

He smiles and walks over and lights the candle. We toast the bread and feed it to each other. I look up at the clock and it's 12 O'clock. Midnight right on the dot. I will never spend a day again with out being Mrs. Odiar. I kiss Kai lightly and end up yawning.

"I guess our honeymoon will have

To wait until tomorrow night." Kai says

"I'm sorry." I say

He just picks me up and carries me to bed and covers me up and lays down with me.

"Good night Mrs. Odiar. I love you." he says

I smile and drift off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

(A/N) Hello all! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. School and color guard has been getting in the way. Well I'll stop babbling and let you read!

* * *

I wake up to the sun shining on my face and Kai's arms wrapped around my waist. I turn effortlessly so that I'm facing him and I cuddle up to him and rest my head in the crook of his arm. I fall back asleep and sleep dreamlessly.

I wake up to Kai kissing my temple.

"Wake up my beautiful." he says planting a kiss behind my ear

I groan and breathe in Kai's scent of sea water and warm sun shine.

"If I must I will force you to open your eyes love." He says

"Never!" I say covering my eyes

"So I take it you wanna play hard ball do you?" He asks

"I'm staying in bed forever!" I state.

"Is that well if that is true then I shall just leave you here." He says nonchalantly

I turn over and look at him.

"Seriously?" I say gaping at him.

"I will be in the shower if you'd like to join me love." He's says kissing the bridge of my nose.

He gets up, strips off his clothes in front of me and walks into the bathroom. I'm just left staring at him, I look down at his clothes on the floor and jump up out of be throwing off my shirt and taking the rest of them off leaving a trail. I quietly open the door and step in the bathroom. I walk over to the mirror looking over myself to see if there if any faults. I put my long brown hair up in a loose messy bun.

"Leave it down." Kai whispered from behind me.

Shivers ran my back as he took my hair out of its bun. He kissed my shoulder and hugged me.

"I have a joke for you" He says

"Oh and what might that be?" I asked him.

"Well your daddy must be a baker because he gave you nice buns." Kai says barley containing his laughter.

I smile and just shake my head.

"Come my pretty." He says in a creepy voice

He tows me to the shower giggles and all.

We stayed in there until the water turn cold and then we got out. I wrapped myself in a towel and wrung out my hair. I walk back out to our bedroom and start making the bed.

Kai comes up behind me kissing my neck and rubs my sides.

"Kai stop we've got a lot to do today." I giggle.

"No we have the day off." He mumbles against my skin

I turn around and kiss him. We start to make out and that when it all really started to happened. He pushed me down on to the bed and hovered over me. His kisses traveled down my neck to my chest.

"Kai." I whispered

"Yes beautiful." He answered

I looked up into his deep sea green eyes and forgot how to breathe.

"Make love to me" I whispered.

"As you wish my beloved." He said

And that's what we did for the rest of the morning. For once in a month, 2 weeks and 3 days I was truly happy and I didn't have a care in the world.

But as soon as my peace came it was soon shattered by a loud Siren going off. And I knew he was back.

* * *

Okay so I know you guys are probs wondering what Sean has been up as of late. Well in the next chapter or 2 he shall appear! I will try to update sooner.


	29. Chapter 29

Well look I had some free time between homework and field band practice and competitions! So here's the next chapter.

* * *

"He's back." I heard myself whisper.

I feel Kai's arms tighten around me.

"No he couldn't have found us. It's only been 10 days! No its impossible! No! No! No!" I start screaming.

"Mak calm down. He won't hurt you. I'll protect you." Kai whispers in my ear hugging me tightly

I turn around and look right into his eyes.

"No. You can't go near him. He'll kill you. I wouldn't be able to live if he killed you. Promise me you won't go near him. Promise me Kai." I say fiercely.

"Okay. I promise. I won't go near him." He says.

"Good. You can't die on me or leave me. Not now. Not ever." I tell him trying to keep myself from going into hysterics.

"I won't ever leave you babe. Your my everything." He says pulling me closer.

We embraced each other and I knew it would be the last time.

I was going to give myself up to Sean. No one else was going to die because of me.

*Haymitch's POV"

"Where are those damn kids! Can they not her the siren!?" I yelled at no one directly.

"Haymitch call down they are probably on their way." Katniss said.

"Sweetheart the siren has been going off for 8 minutes and they aren't here!" I said.

Not only did I say that 5 seconds after the kids walked in. Hand in hand. Though I could see something in Makenna's eyes. She was planning something.

"Where have you been!" Peeta yelled

"Peeta. Calm down. They're kids. The siren probably woke them up." Katniss said in a soft voice

He took a deep breath as realization seeped through him.

"Well whats the plan Haymitch?" Johanna asked me.

"Well now that everyone is here. I have no idea. We need to move and get out of here since Sean is in the District. After we find a safe spot then we'll come up with a plan." I suggested.

Everyone nodded their head except Makenna she was staring at the wall behind me.

"Makenna. What do you say?" I asked her

"Well umm yeah sounds like a good plan." She said

"Well do you have different ideas?" I asked

"No. No I don't." She said as if I had offended her.

"Well then everyone start packing your stuff up." I tell them

"Of what we have left." Gale mumbles

I look over at him and give him a look. Then I look over the rest of everyone. When my eyes find Makenna she has tears running down her face. She lets go of Kai's hand and runs out of the room. Kai starts after her but Aiden puts a hand on his chest and goes after her.

*Aiden's POV*

"I got this Kai." I tell him.

I go after Mak. She's been through so much and I haven't really been there for her. I mean she's my sister. But this, this I knew was her breaking point. The morphine over dose was the tracker jacker venom's fault. This was Makenna, not the venom. If anyone knows my twin sister better than I do then I'm a horrible person.

I headed right to the place where I knew she would be. The generator room. Even as children she would she would go into the basement and hide behind the generator so no one could her crying.

"Mak? Come on out. It's just me." I called out.

I no more got the words out my mouth when a sobbing Makenna hit me full force and almost knocked me down. I wrapped my arms around her and comforted her.

"Shh Mak. Gale didn't mean it like that. He's an asshole anyways." I tell her

"I-I-I've killed so many people! Innocent people!" She sobs into my chest.

"You haven't killed anyone Mak. Sean had. It's not your fault." I say to her.

"Yes it is my fault! He gave me 3 days to give myself up and I didn't! Now so many people are dying at my hands! Aiden don't you see!? The only way out of this is for me to give myself up! I can't bare anyone else to die in my name." She says as she sobs

"No. Do hear me!? You are not giving yourself to him. You are staying right here. We will come up will something." I say shaking her shoulders

"If only it was that easy Aiden." She says looking me in the eyes.

I just pull her in as close as I can and we cry together. I don't think I could bare it if I lost her. She's the only one that understands me. I just couldn't.

*3 hours later*

"Come one they are probably wondering where we are." Makenna says.

I look at her and wipe the tears off her face and kiss the top of her head.

"I love you. I hope you know that." I say to her.

"I know. I love you to Aiden." She smiles

We embrace for another minute and we walk back up to our rooms.

*Makenna's POV*

I walk into our room and Kai has packed all of our stuff into one little suite case. I take a deep breath and walk over to him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"We leave 2 hours before day break. Until then we are supposed to stay in our rooms." He tells me

"Okay." I say while slowly sliding my hands under his shirt.

"Mak -"

"Shh don't say anything." I tell him.

I push the suite case out of the way and turn Kai around so that he's facing me. I lean up and kiss him so passionately its like we've never kissed before.

"I love you Kai. Always remember that." I say breaking our kiss

"I won't forget." He says softly

I didn't say anything else to him. I just changed into my pajamas and laid down.

*8 hours later*

I've just been sitting here watching Kai sleep for the last 8 hours while I write him, Aiden, Haymitch and my parents notes telling them that I'm sorry for leaving.

I kiss Kai's forehead as tears spill down my cheeks. I get up form the bed and walk to the door.

"This is the only way I know how to keep you safe. Try not to cause to much trouble. I love you Kai. So much" I whisper.

And with that I leave. I walk down the hall towards the door. I reach the door and I hesitate for a second, but I'm reluctant to go. I step outside and take a deep breath. It's been so long since I've been outside. Then I clear my head and set out for the clearing before the forest.

I stop at the tree line and look around for a second.

"I know your there Sean." I say

I wait for a few seconds. Then he comes out from his hiding spot in the woods.

"Ahh nice to see you Makenna. You look much better since I saw you last." He says in a sucking sweet voice.

"Don't. Just don't. I've come to surrender." I say look straight at him.

"Well well well I knew you would come around sooner or later. Well come along then darling." He says

I look back at the little bunker that holds the most important people in my life.

"On one condition." I say coldly

"Anything to quicken your pace." He says

"You leave everyone in the bunker and the rest of the Districts alone and unharmed." I say keeping

My cold tone.

"Of course. I've got what I wanted there isn't any thing more than I want. I'll leave you family alone and the Districts." He says

I raise my hand and he takes it. I Take one more look as he pulls me along. I blow a kiss to the the bunker.

I am once again Sean's bitch. This time I just might not make it out alive.

* * *

Okay I know that was kind of confusing. Just to clear it up Kai and Makenna are married now. Haymitch came up with a plan to keep everyone safe but Makenna doesn't think it will work so she gives herself up to Sean and makes him promise her family's safety. There's only a few more chapters until the story comes to a close. There's one more twist but it just might be the most shocking. I also need to know if you guys want a sequel to this! So review and let me know! I love all of you!


	30. Chapter 30

Wow guys chapter 30! Woot!

*Kai's POV*

I wake up wrapped up in the thick warm blankets with the sun shining on my back. I roll over and reach for Makenna but I only grab air and more blankets. I sat up faster than lighting could strike. She wasn't there. I got up and went to the bathroom door knocking on it calling her name. It slowly occurred that Makenna was not in our room.

I put a shirt on and walked down to the control room. I walked into the room only to see everyone sitting around the table with coffee and looking as if someone had died. I looked around the room for Makenna but she wasn't there. Where could she be?

"Hey kid." Haymitch said

Aiden picked his head up off the table and looked at me. He looked as if he has been crying and he put his back down.

"Hi." I said tiredly.

I looked at Katniss who also looked like she has been crying. Then I looked to Peeta who looked pissed and devastated. Johanna was sitting in Gale's lap with her head in her shoulder. Haymitch just looked as of he had a bottle of white liquor in his hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked

Haymitch stared at me with a hard look as of he was trying to find the right words. He opened his mouth then closed it again.

I started getting a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Haymitch. What happen?" I asked

"She's gone." He said

"What?" I asked. His words not making sense.

"She left boy. She gave herself up for us. Here she left you a note." Haymitch said handing me a note.

I opened the note and it read.

_Kai, _

_I know I said I wouldn't go anywhere but I couldn't just stand by and let you possibly get hurt. I couldn't possibly let you get hurt. I love you so much more than it could be expressed in my words. You make my heart flutter whenever I hear your voice. I don't know when the next time it will be when I see you but I promise you you'll never be alone. Your the reason I keep going on. I love you. _

_Forever yours,_

_Makenna Maysilee Mellark _

_Xoxoxo _

I looked up to find anxious faces looking back at me.

"She's gone." I whispered.

I felt hot tears stinging my eyes and then rolling down my cheeks. Then a pair of strong wrapped around my son heaving chest.

"She's gone! She's gone! She is really gone! She told me she wouldn't leave. She promised!" I sobbed. I turned around and discovered it was Haymitch who's arms were around me.

I sobbed into his chest and held onto him like my life depended on it. He set me down in a chair and told me to calm down. After about an hour I was calm but confused.

"We've got to get her back." Aiden's quiet voice said

Everyone looked up.

"We've got to." Aiden said.

"We have to try." I said nodding my head

"Boys. Have some reason. I'm not going to lose more of my kids" Katniss said

"You have some reason!" Aiden snapped back

"I will not be losing anymore child's Aiden and thats final! You are my aloud to leave this bunker unless I say so!" Katniss yelled

"I refuse to lose my sister! I don't care what you say Mom. Mak won't die not while we're able to do something!" Aiden yelled back.

Katniss opened her mouth to yell something back at her son but a low buzzing sound came into ear shot. We all turned to the huge computer screen.

"Everyone quiet." Haymitch instructs pushing the record button on the control panel.

The screen lightened and Sean's face came into focus. You could feel the tension in the room thicken if that was possible. I clenched my fists as Sean started to speak.

"Hello there" He said with a smile

We all stayed silent.

"Hmm. Well okay then. I'm sure you all know by now that Makenna has given herself up to me but she has only done so on conditions. One that I'm to leave you all alone and two the I'm to leave the Districts alone as well. And I will honor her requests seeing that it is only her I wanted. Quite frankly I was getting tired of terrorizing the Districts. To much of the old days. Anyway, I just want you to know that she is with me and I do not promise her life nor her sound mind. Well you all know how that goes. Especially you Katniss don't you. Well, I have other things to attend too. I will send you Makenna's doings every 2 weeks. Good-Bye for now." He finishes.

The room is quiet until Aiden starts heading for the door.

"Aiden where are you going?" Peeta asked

"Didn't you not just see Sean? I'm not going to let Mak go through that again. I'm not." Aiden says not turning.

I walk over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm with you. I've got your back in this man." I tell him

He turns to me and holds out his arm and we grip each others forearms. Then To both our surprise Haymitch walked over and put a hand on each of our shoulders.

"I'm with you as well boys." Haymitch says with a smile.

"Haymitch!" Peeta and Katniss said together.

"Hey I'm not letting the girl die with out a fight either." Haymitch said over his shoulder

So what do you think? Review and tell me what you think. I also still need to know if you guys want a squeal to this story with Kai, Makenna, Aiden, and maybe Aiden will find someone special. And all their other adventures!

So let me know!


	31. Chapter 31

Okay so I do apologize for the spelling errors in the last chapter. I wrote it on my iPod and auto correct just did its thing an screwed some words up so I do just want to apologize for that and the fact that I haven't update in 22 days. School has been very hectic along with color guard. There is a big time laps from last chapter and this chapter, but everything will be explained.

* * *

* 3 months later*

*Kai's POV*

I'm in a hand to hand combat fight with Aiden, he twists my arm back around me.

"Okay, okay you win Aiden." I say out of breath.

"You need you to work on your stamina." He tells me

I smirk, grab his wrist and flip him on to his back.

"And you need to work on your element of surprise, your way to predictable." I say smiling proud of myself

He just roles over and groans.

Haymitch walks in and looks over the seen

"You finally won?" He asks me

"Only because he surprised me!" Aiden yells

I just shrug.

"Good surprise is a good thing. Well go clean up its time to eat." He tells us

We both nod and he leaves. I help Aiden up and we high five.

"Tomorrows the day bro. See you at dinner." Aiden says and slaps me on the back.

I just stand there staring at nothing.

"Kai. Let's go." Aiden says breaking my trance.

We walk silently to our rooms which are opposite each other in the right wing of the bunker. Our rooms are the only rooms this far down (a/n: the bunker is about a football field long with a low ceiling.).

I walk into the quiet, and very dark room. Ever since Makenna left I don't use the lights much. They make me feel as if there is hope when I know there is a slim chance. We've gotten 2 videos of Makenna in the past 3 months. The videos were full of her being whipped, beaten, slammed onto a metal table, venom at low and high doses being given to her, screaming at things that aren't there and screaming for me.

I've excepted the fact that even if we do get Makenna back that she won't be the same as when she left. I used re watch the videos while everyone is asleep and cry. I've also excepted that I'm not the same as when she left. I've become emotionless, and I've become so emotionless that I no longer cry when I watch and re watch the videos. I'm numb.

I finally change my clothes and go to dinner. Everyone is talking about the plans for tomorrow when we plan to take Makenna back whether she's alive, mentally unstable, just hanging on, or dead.

The all to familiar hum of the giant computer screen comes on. Someone gets up and pushes the record button. I don't bother to look my eyes are glued to the screen.

A black and white image comes up onto the screen. I'm completely confused although it looks familiar in away. The image is pulled away and is replaced by Sean's face. I liked the image better that bastard's face. I plan to shoot him multiple times.

"Well good evening Mellarks, Johanna, Gale, Haymitch, and Kai. Its so very good to see you again. I hope you are all well. Makenna dear would you like to say hello to your family? Oh now come dear I'm sure they would all love to see you." Sean says.

Makenna walks on the screen and its the best I've seen her in the past 3 months. Her hair is brushed, her cuts and lashes are cleaned, and her eyes are clear as day. She only looks up for a second then puts her head back down. She's wearing white pants and a white tube top. If this is like any of the other videos she'll be covered in blood before the first 5 minutes can pass.

"Now I know what your all thinking. She's not covered in blood and she's clean!" He says with to much enthusiasm

"Well there is a reason for this as you might guess. Well a few weeks ago I had my personal medical examiner take a look at her. Why? Because with the food we'v been giving her she should not have been gaining weight. So I was curious as to what was going on and I will say almost nothing shocks me, but this. This shocked the hell out of me. Can you guess? I bet you can't" Sean babbled on.

He waited a few seconds before continuing.

"I didn't think so. Well you all saw that black and white image. Yes? Makenna turn to the side dear please. You see she has gained weight. Now I know your all wondering and wanting me to get to the point of this whole video." Sean says

He shows us the black and white image again.

"This is an image of a baby. Makenna's baby. Shocker isn't it? Your beloved Makenna is pregnant 3 months and 3 days. Can you guess who the daddy is? No? None of you can. Oh how about you Kai? Can you guess who's baby this is?" Sean says smirking and looking me straight in the eyes.

"Ahh so you do know who's it is. Why don't you tell everyone." He says coldly.

I look around the table. Everyone's eyes are on me.

"It's- it's- it's mine." I manage.

"Why you guessed right! Sean says clapping happily.

"Now I know your all wondering how the hell did this baby survive? Well I wondered the same thing. It seems that the Tracker Jacker venom protected the child. How and why I don't know, but the baby and Makenna will remain sound of mind. How? You ask again because we all know the affects of venom. Don't we Peeta? Well it seems as if the venom is only having immediate affects on her with the child inside. So I

will make a deal with you. I will trade Makenna for Kai or Aiden."

"Deal" I shouted before I could think about it.

"No! No deal!" Haymitch yelled

I shot him a deathly look.

"Well you have 1 day to come up with answer." Sean said.

"Until then fair well." Sean said

Before the camera could shut off a small quiet voice started talking.

"Hello. I miss you all and love you guys. And I'm sorry. Good-Bye." Makenna's said in a weak voice.

The screen shut off and I just stud there smiling. I have a baby.

* * *

What do you guys thinks? Reveiw.


	32. Chapter 32

If you have any ideas they are greatly welcomed! Okay now to the story.

* * *

*Kai POV*

After the screen went black everyone stayed quiet for a bit. Then everyone turned and stared at me. My smile instantly dropped. I knew Peeta would be pissed if he found out we had sex but I never expected her to get pregnant.

"It's yours I'm hoping." Haymitch said

I just nodded my head yes and waited for someone to go for my throat. Everyone stayed quiet letting it settle in.

"Well now it's not a matter of we need to get Mak out its we have to get Mak out and now." Haymitch says.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Okay everyone get a goodnight sleep and be here when the sun wakes up." He continues.

I stand there as Gale and Johanna walk out. Then Katniss and Peeta walk up to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get her pregnant." I say on the verge of tears.

Katniss places her hand on my shoulder reminding me of my mom.

"Just like Peeta never meant to get me pregnant before the 3rd Quarter Quell." She tells me an winks.

I nod and smile at her and she walks on.

"Just be more careful next time. Not that I hope there's a next time until your married or even then." Peeta says to sternly.

I just nod as he passes.

Aiden and I walk back to our wing of the bunker. Just before I walk in Aiden slaps me upside the head

"Hey." He says as I turn around.

I knew it here it comes. I close my eyes as he raises his hand.

"Come on man high 5." Aiden says.

I look at him confused and gave him a 5.

"Yeah you get some bro!" Aiden says.

I smile and roll my eyes. As long as I've known Aiden, he's always been like that. Sometime of jock or whatever you wanna call it. I walk into my to my too. Thinking about all the good memories and what's happened between now and the day I was kidnapped. Which as hard as it is to believe its been almost 5 months. I lay down still think about a lot and end up passing out and having a wonderful dream.

*Makenna's POV*

I'm in my white room with my metal table, splatter with my blood. A lot of my blood for that fact. I'm sitting in the windowsill that has become my comfort place. It's stained with with blood up and down the walls and on the base but the window is as clean as when it was make. It's the only thing that gives me hope begin able to see out.

I smile when I think about being outside. It reminds me of Kai and the rest of everyone back in the bunker. I miss them. Ever since the video I've missed them more it's only been a few hours since we shot it. Since Sean told everyone I love that I'm 3 months with Kai's baby. I've had so much time to think about it these past 3 month and I've finally decided that I want a boy that looks exactly like Kai.

The creaking of the door brings me out of my thoughts.

I look up and Sean is just sitting down.

"Well that went better than I thought it would. What do you think?" He babbles.

I just turn back to the window and stay quiet.

"Alright then. Well how are you feeling now that your all clean?" He asked

"It's a change." I say still towards the window.

"That it is. Its very odd not seeing you covered it dried and fresh blood." He says

My lashes, cuts, bruises, and every other mark I have tingle in pain as I remember how I got each one of them. Like for example I have a deep and somewhat large gash on my inner thigh. Sean decided it would be fun to whip my legs and the whip hit my thigh just right that it gashed it open.

"What are you thinking about?" Sean suddenly asks me.

"How I got each bruise, cut, lash, gash, and whatever else." I say coldly

"Why are you thinking about that?" He asks

"Maybe because my whole body is in pain." I say keeping my icy tone.

"Stand up." Sean demands

I get off the windowsill and stand in front of him. He circles me a few times then stops at my back.

"You say your whole body hurts from your beatings. Let us see what happens if I touch your back." He says.

I can hear the cruelness in his voice. I close my eyes and anticipate his touch and the pain that will come with it.

I wait and wait and wait but the touch nor the pain never comes.

"Well can't you just get it over already?!" I say

There's no answer so I turn around and face him.

"You were anticipating my touch weren't you?" He asks me

"And the pain that would follow it." I finish.

He starts to trace the knife mark on my cheek that was just starting to heal. Then he takes out his pocket knife and cuts it back open. I wince and try not yell out in pain. To not give him the satisfaction of seeing and hearing my pain.

"I am not as weak as when you brought me here." I say through the gritted teeth.

"To your cell then. The next level of pain will start once you are completely rested. Goodnight Makenna." Sean says coolly and walks out.

Great. What have I gotten myself into this time.


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry this took so long to get to you guys.

* * *

I walk myself to my cell and the guard lets me in. Sean doesn't require me an escort anymore, because I've given up on trying to get away from here.

I sit down and stare at the wall that I've screamed at so many times. The guard closes the door and takes his post somewhere else. The painkillers that Sean gave me so I could act normally in the video are starting to ware off. I can feel every pulse of the throbbing pain course through my body.

"Little baby I hope can't feel all the pain." I say to my barely notice risen abdomen.

I lay down, cover up with the sheet that I was given since I've had such good behavior and start thinking of the last time I saw Kai and my family in person.

It was 3 months, 2 weeks and 3 days ago. When I saw Kai today it broke me. He looks so much older and wiser, ready to do whatever it take to keep everyone safe. I miss him so much.

I close my eyes and imagine Kai's arms wrapped around me, kissing my cheek and telling me goodnight. If only it was real. I break down and cry for what it's worth. I end up crying myself to sleep just like every night.

*Kai's POV*

I'm laying in bed just about asleep when I hear my door creak open. I don't move I know it's just my imagination.

"Kai? You awake still?" Aiden's voice drifts through my head.

I open my eyes and look over to where his voice was coming from.

"Oh good you are." He says coming away from the door.

"What do you need Aiden?" I ask him.

"I know where she is. I've figured it out." He tells me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I say

"Makenna. I know where Sean has her." He says

"You've gone insane. Go back to bed. No one has been able to find where Sean is for months." I tell him

I turn over and try to ignore him.

"Kai come on. What happened? You would have normally just right of bed." He says.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened. The love of my life gave herself up for me, and now she's pregnant with MY child! What else happened? Hmm let's see! She's been beaten, whipped, and who knows what else! And you know what! I can't do a damn thing about it! I've become a realists. That's what happened Aiden." I say coldly.

"Get up. Now." He says fiercely.

I look at him and get up. I might just as we'll be won't let me sleep until I do. We walk to the weapons room and there's a table with a map laid out and pins stuck in it.

"What the hell is this all supposed to mean?" I ask gesturing towards the map

"It's why I got you up." Aiden says cooly.

I roll my eyes and walk over to the table.

"So let me guess this is where he's been seen and this is where you think he is." I say studying the map.

"That's exactly what I think." He says.

"Fine then. Go get her. I'm going back to bed." I tell him

"What!? Your really going to give up?" Aiden practically screeches at me

"Aiden we've been over this already." I say

"No. You have given up! I however have not! Go! Go be the selfish bitch you've been for the past 3 months!" He screams in my face

I just stare at him.

"GO!" He pushes me

"Make me leave" I say pushing him back

He punches me and before I can get my bearings back we're both on the ground beating the shit out of each other.

After what seems like an eternity someone pulls Aiden off me, then a rough hand grabs my arm and jerks me up.

"What the hell do you 2 think you doing!?" The voice screams at me

"Huh? Answer me!" The voice says as get jerked.

I rub my eyes and my vision comes back. I look up and see Gale, fury coving every inch of his face.

"Gale calm down. They're just boys. Don't tell me you never got into a fight as a boy." Johanna says coming up behind Gale

He gives he a look and let's go of Aiden and I after one more good jerk and leaves.

"Next time don't be so loud." Johanna says and winks at us.

And she runs after Gale. I turn to Aiden

"Fine. If your so sure of your self lets go." I say

A huge smile comes over his face.

He knows he's right. I know he's right. I just don't want to take that chance that he might not be. I can't afford for him to be wrong. Makenna can't afford him to be wrong.


	34. Chapter 34

*Makenna's POV*

6 guns 2 of them is is loaded. Pick up wrong one and your dead. I forget what the game is called but I'm almost willing to play it. Almost. They taught us about it in school. I don't have enough energy to remember anything to remember anything past the day after yesterday it just hurts to much and I won't abandon my baby.

I've finally decided on a name for my baby. If the baby is a girl her name is going to be Grace Ann-Marie Odiar and if the baby is a boy his name is going to be Jasper Finnick Odiar.

Amongst the few thing I can remember are everything and anything that has to do with my baby, my Family, Sean and what he does most of it anyways, and him. He's always in my head or I'm hallucinating about him. He's always there comforting me after a session or just sitting next to me not saying a word.

I know he isn't really there, and when he finally goes for the night I become lonely and sad. I feel empty even when I think he's there. I used to think that he would come and rescue me but now I know better. He isn't coming for me. Haymitch, Peeta, Katniss, Gale, Johanna or Aiden they won't come and I wouldn't ask them too. They're all just fading memories, things that take me a few hours to convince myself that they are real. I put myself here, and here I shall stay until the end of my days.

*Kai's POV*

I feel her absence everywhere. My heart, my mind, our bed, our room, the bunker, my whole entire being. She's just not there. She's somewhere just not here.

"Hey. Snap out of it Kai." Aiden snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"What? Oh sorry." I mumble

"Come on let's get you fixed and then we'll leave." Aiden says

I nod and follow him like a lost puppy.

The week after Makenna left Haymitch gave my some morphine to take away some of the pain I was feeling so I could sleep. He told me that it was a one time deal and that I'd have to learn to live with my "pain" as he put it. 2 nights after I was almost sure that dying would be some much better than this heartache. I was just about to do myself in when I remembered that morphine would make me feel better so I found some and stashed it in my room. Ever since then I've been injecting myself or since Aiden found he will do it for me if I'm shaking to bad. It takes the edge off and fills some of the emptiness. I know Aiden doesn't approve but I know that he would want me to do the same thing for him if he was in my shoes.

We walked in my room which is half Aiden's because he sleeps on the couch opposite the bed now since I don't like being alone. I don't think he does either.

He goes into the bathroom and grabs my quickly dwindling stash. He sits on the bed next to me and I hold out my arm. He pokes my arm a few times and finds a vein.

"Ready?" He asks me

"Yeah." I tell him

He put the needle on my skin.

"1...2...3..." He counts and pauses "Go" he says shoving the needle into the vein.

I wince and wait. The relief is almost instant. Almost. I don't even feel Aiden remove the needle from my arm. I take a deep breath as my body relaxes.

"You good now?" He asks

"Yeah I'm good. Lets get the fucking show on the road." I say jumping off the bed.

We both pack up some stuff in our travel bags and walk out. You'd honestly think getting out of a sound proof bunker would be easy. Yeah we'll it's not. Everything in the entry wing echoes. I mean everything even your breathing echoes.

Aiden picked the lock it took about an hour to get it unlocked. Once we were outside we both took in deep deep breathes it had been forever since we had been outside. We had been in a cell, rooms, then a couple hovercrafts and underground then finally the bunker. It has been almost a year since we had been outside.

"Hey what do you kids thing your doing!?" A very gruff Haymitch said standing behind


	35. Chapter 35

*Aiden's POV*

Before I even knew what the hell I was doing I was on Haymitch and I knocked him out cold. I stud up and brushed myself off.

"Sorry Haymitch. I'll pay for that later." I say shrugging.

I looked over at Kai his jaw dropped to the ground.

"You better close your mouth you wouldn't want a tracker jacker that's rolled in nightlock to fly in your mouth now would you?" I said and he immediately closed his mouth.

I patted his should and said good boy. Then I picked up my shit and started walking. I heard Kai running to catch up.

"Where's the map?" Kai asked me.

"In the bunker." I replied casually.

"You dumbass! How are we supposed to get there now!?" Kai screamed in my ear.

I stopped walking and got in his face.

"Do you really think I'd leave the map there on purpose? Huh!? What if we get caught? Hmm? What will we do. And if you keep screaming and yelling we will! One of the smartass adults who survived during Snow's reign will figure it out and come. So yes, I left the map at the bunker. Also do you think I'd spend all that time and not memorized the map? If your going to argue with me all the way there you can just go home!"

And with that I turned on my heel and continued on my way but not before I got a glimpse of Kai dumbfounded expression and I smiled feeling satisfied.

After a few hours of walking in the woods taking sharp turns and quick steps along with determined silence Kai finally broke it.

"Look I'm sorry for doubting you." He said quietly.

"I forgive you." I tell him and punch his arm

He smiles at me warmly and we continue on our way.

*Sean's POV*

She was singing. She's been singing. I can't complain about her voice it's beautiful, but she has been singing the same song over and over and over and over and it is driving me insane.

(A/n I don't own the songs)

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary.

We're so bored until we're buried.

Just like dust, we settle in this town.

On this broken merry go 'round.

Merry go 'round." She sings.

I bury my hands in my hair just wanting to pull it out and wondering why my office is so close to her. She starts humming, and there's nothing more other than repetitiveness it's humming. I walk out of my office storming down the hall. She can sing but there's is no humming. As soon as I get in front of the door the humming stops as if she knows out I'm out here.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill.

Jack burned out on booze and pills.

And Mary had a little lamb.

Mary just don't give a damn no more." She sings finishing the song for the first time in 3 hours.

"So Mary doesn't give a damn anymore. Hmm interesting." I say to myself.

"It's a song stupid. Don't go all psychoanalysis on me now." She says.

I just laugh to myself about her comment and go back to my office. She stays quite, and I can't help wonder why she stopped singing. I just shrug it off and plan out the rest of the week. I beat the shit of her when she talks back to me anymore and we don't have many sessions. Maybe once or twice a week and its cause of that damn baby. Of course I offered to rid her of it but that just sent her into a fit of rage. I still ask her every time we see each other. If she was so damn stubborn maybe she would be persuaded but I doubt she'll ever do something like that.

Something pulled me back out of my thoughts. I had to listen for a moment to figure out what it was. When I realized it was her humming again I just about screamed. Then she stopped as if she ran out of breath thank goodness. Then her beautiful voice rang out louder than before.

"Thought you'd change the weather

Start a little storm

Make a little rain

But I'm gonna do one better hide the sun until you pray

I'm a tornado looking for a soul to take

You're gonna see me coming by the selfish things that you did

I'm gonna leave you guessin' how this funnel is gonna hit

I'm a tornado looking for a man to break

Yeah, I'm gonna lift this house, spin it all around

Toss it in the air and put it in the ground

Make sure you're never found

Her voice rose louder with every impact, it somehow seemed to me as of her voice was eerily getting closer to me. When I looked up, she was standing in the door way.

"Thought you'd take a swing

Try another girl, try another night,

But it's the pain that brings my force of nature back to life

I'm a tornado more disturbed than an F5" She sang finishing the song.

Everything was quiet. I couldn't very hear my own heart beat. Then my anger rose into rage that I had been suppressing for months on end.

"So if the ties that bind ever do come loose

Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose

Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell

Before I'll see you with someone else

Put me in the ground

Put me six foot down

And let the stone say:

"Here lies the girl whose only crutch

Was loving one man just a little too much"

If you go before I do

I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two." She sang walking towards.

She stood opposite of me, and took a deep breath.

"I'll kill you before you grab another innocent girl or boy." She seethed.

Rage boiled out of me and before she could take another breath I was out of my chair, and pinning her up against the wall.

"I've been good to you for many weeks and this how you repay me?! After I spared you from beatings and gave you descent food!? Did you think I was just getting tired of beating you up, watching you wince in pain with every movement? No I was doing all that because of the damn baby your carrying! Because you had to be so fucking stupid and sleep with the first person you ever fell in love with! Did you really think that you would be together forever and live happily ever after?! Huh!? Did you? Well here's a secret nothing lasts forever. Nothing. Your lucky I don't kill your baby right now! And you are not as innocent as you think sweetie pie."

I slapped her and threw her to the ground.

"Just remember that your lucky to be even alive." I told her.

She laid there crying. I didn't feel sorry for her, the truth hurts sometimes. Walked back to my desk, sat down and resumed my work. She continued to cry and other than that she didn't move.

After an hour or more she sat up and stared at me.

"If your getting up the courage to ask for me to kill you now and just get it over with. There's no chance in hell I'm killing you now." I said meeting her eyes.

"Good night Makenna."

"Good night Sean."

* * *

Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated. How did you guys think of Sean POV? This story is going to wrap up in maybe 5 or 6 chapters. And another thing reviews equals quicker updates. So please review.

The songs I used are;

Better dig two- band perry

Tornado- little big town

Merry go around- Kasey musgrave


	36. Chapter 36

*Makenna POV*

"Goodnight Sean." I replied back

He got up and walked out leaving the door open. I sighed, maybe I was pushing my luck. He was being oddly nice to me lately. He did have a point I was stupid to sleep with Kai with out thinking about the consequences.

I love this little baby, but I'm not ready to be a mother. I'm only 16! I'm not ready! Yes, I love the baby but I don't what it. Not now at least. I want to still be that rash teenager who does whatever I want to do.

I curled up in a ball against the wall and started crying again. I didn't move I just laid there thinking about my situation, soon I got tired and fell asleep.

*Kai's POV*

"Are we almost there!?" I asked for the millionth time.

"No, we have about 4 more miles. It's 4 and a half hours until sunrise. We can walk a mile a hour and still have a half hour in the dark to sneak in." Aiden replied.

"What if she can't walk?" I asked.

"Let's hope she can, because I didn't think of that." He said.

"Hope. That seems to becoming a theme here isn't it." I mumbled to myself.

"No it's just all we've got." Aiden said.

*Sean's POV*

I laid on my bed concentrating on breathing, the rising and sinking of my chest. Not many 23 year olds can calm themselves down this easily, but I've had years and years of practice. I just laid there, it's been awhile since Makenna made me that mad.

I sighed and sat up. I might as well go see what she's doing. I got up and put sweatpants over my shorts not bothering with a shirt. This is my underground house type thing or whatever you wanna call it. I could walk around naked if I wanted to, but I'm more professional than that.

I went down to the lower levels where my office is located along with the cells, and the experiment rooms are. I walked around to her cell and she wasn't there so I walked into my office and I found her curled up asleep against the wall on the floor. I shook my head and rolled her over. Her face was streaked with tears, regret, and fear. I wiped her face with my palms and picked her up.

She was surprisingly light for being 3 and a half month pregnant. Her head rested in the crook of my neck and her arms rested on my shoulders. I smiled, she reminded me if my little sister before she died. I shook the thought of her from my head and started towards the door. Makenna mumbled something I couldn't understand, so I didn't bother to decipher it. She kept on mumble and I thought it just to be her sleep gibberish. When her body tensed I stopped walking.

"Please, Sean. Take care of it." She whispered into ear.

"Don't worry princess I'll take care of everything and you." I told her.

Her body relaxed as she fell back to sleep. I resumed my walking, I walked up flight of stairs that I just walked down not 5 minutes ago. I got to the upper level and Makenna's arms tightened around me.

Silly girl I thought.

I finally reached my room. It was just as I left it. I walked over to my bed and pulled the covers back. I put her down carefully and covered her up. I sat down in the chair opposite the bed and watched her as she slept.

Yeah, I might get pissed at her and I might be a mean hurtful man but I do have a heart under all of the hard coldness.

*Kai's POV*

"Aiden. I'm exhausted. We've been walking for hours, and the sun has risen. We are lost." I say hoarsely

"We are not lost! I know where I'm going. I just under estimated the time it would take us to get there." He said stubbornly

"We are lost." I mumbled

We've been walking for a good 6 hours at least. We're out of water, I'm exhausted and sore.

"Can we at least take a break. Come on we've been walking since we left." I asked.

"No , we got to keep going. Every second we waste could be another second Mak takes or gets pushed closer to death." Aiden told me angrily

I ran up to him and put my hands on his shoulders, stopping him.

"Aiden, you need to sit. So do I. We haven't had water for hours and we just kept on walking. Your gonna dehydrate yourself. We need to take a breath or the heat will get to you. It's not as cool here in theses Districts as it is 12 at times. The heat has already gotten to you by the sounds of it. Sit down for a bit." I demanded more than said.

He finally sat after staring at me. I laid next to him and closed my eyes.

"You can sleep for awhile if you need it Kai. I keep watch." Aiden offered

"Alright. Wake me up if you need anything or go anywhere." I told him

"Okay." He replied simply.

I let myself relax more and I soon fell asleep.

I must have slept for a few hours because the sun was high up. I sat up and looked around for Aiden, but he was near me. So I got up and walked around to see if he just went for a walk. I called of for him but I knew he wouldn't answer.

He kept moving on. He left.


	37. Chapter 37

Wow 3 chapters in 3 days pretty good huh? Okay now you may read.

* * *

*Sean's POV*

While I waited for Makenna to wake up, I started doing paper work that was way past due. I hate paper work. That's why there's so much of it. I don't like many things in this world now that I think about it, but I do like somethings. Like the sunrise, and about everyday around noon I go out and sit in the sun to read. I hate snow, it's just bad to a have season with it. It's disgusting. I shivered involuntarily at the thought of it. I went back to my work and got a lot of it done before Makenna started to stir, it was about 7 in the morning. I just kept on with my work and let her come around.

She breathed in sharply, and I looked up to make sure she was okay. She had her eyes wide open, and she trying to keep her breathing from becoming erratic. I looked back to the papers in my lap.

"Sean...where are we?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Your in the same place my dear, just in a different room on a different level. More specifically you are in my room." I told her flatly.

"Why, am I in your room and not mine. What happened after i fell asleep." Her voice became cold.

"Well my dear you see, now that I know you can just simply walk out of yours and be wherever, whenever you want and you know that just won't do. So I put you in a room where I could watch you, and now you will go with me everywhere I go." I told her.

I looked up and she was sit up staring at me.

"And to answer your disgusting assumption nothing happened nor will anything happen ever. I have no interest in you what-so-ever. You are merely a piece in my game of chess that your or anyone has still yet to figure out. For you even to assume I'd do something so low as that disgusts me." I said coldly.

She flinched at my words and looked as if I had stabbed her. She finally nodded and seemed to be thinking about something.

"Last night. I said something to you." She whispered.

"Yes, I remember very clearly." I replied.

"Did you, ya know. Take care of it." She said as her voice wavered.

"No. I have not yet. I wanted you fully wake to make sure that it is what you really want." I told her.

Relief washed over her face, along with something I couldn't determine if it was pain or fear or both.

"Is that really what you want. For me to take care of it?" I asked her.

She hesitated for a moment.

"Yes, I'm not ready to be a mother yet. I can't give it a good life even if I wanted to, which I do but I'm not ready." Her voice came strong and clear.

"As you wish, it shall be." I said smiling.

*Kai's POV*

He'd left me in the middle of nowhere, alone and with no map. I felt hopeless, angry and empty.

I sat at the base of a huge maple tree. How the hell am I supposed find my way back or to wherever we were going.

"Asshole! What am I supposed to do now! You think you could just leave me here!? Where the hell am I supposed to go!? Huh!? Aiden! Where!?" I screamed into the wind.

I threw my head back against the truck, and sighed.

"Well I supposed we could follow the map seeing that it would be the logical thing to do." A feminine voice came.

Great I'm becoming delusional.

"Oh come on now you didn't hit you head that hard." The voice came again.

This time I looked up and my breath caught in my throat and I choked. When I got ahold of myself, I got up and ran into the warm arms of Katniss.

"Katniss." I breathed.

"Shh don't worry it alright I'm right here." She said soothingly and hugged me tighter.

I smiled and breathed in familiarity. She let go of me and put her hands on my shoulders looking straight at me.

"Now, lets go find Aiden." She said smiling at me

I nodded and we were off.

* * *

Now please don't hate me. It all part of my madness.


	38. Chapter 38

*Makenna's POV*

I spent the rest of the morning and and a good part of the afternoon in Sean's bed. He had left me to my own devices, and gone to do whatever he does when he isn't with me.

"Might as well get off my ass." I sighed

Sean had told me I could do whatever I wanted to do as long as I stayed in this room. He had made that very clear with a few slaps to my face, I knew his nice days were numbered.

I slid out of the bed, and walked around. The room it self was huge, and was my favorite colors electric blue and lime green with black accents.

I walked to the bathroom not expecting much and oh how I was wrong. The bathroom was huge and it was crimson, orange and purple. In one corner there was a black marble shower, and not to far from it was a sink that could past as a fountain and then a half pink half black toilet. Mirrors lined on wall and there was one next to the fountain sink.

I was speechless. Sean lived in this room. It was honestly hard to believe, with all the colors.

I decided that I was going to take a shower, there were some clean clothes off to the side on the counter. I got dressed and folded my dirt and blood splattered clothes and put them next to the clean ones. Then I grabbed a towel and set it at the foot of the shower.

It took me a minute to figure out how to work the shower because there was so many knobs, and twisty things that I didn't dare touch. I finally got it on and to a reasonable temperature then got in. To my surprise there was 6 different kinds of soap bottles, normally I just get a bar of soap. I picked a bottle for my hair and I scrubbed all the shit out of it. Then I washed it again just to make sure my hair was clean. Then I picked out body wash that smelled like raspberries and vanilla, and washed all the filth off my skin. When I was done washing I just stood under the hot water letting it wash over me, enjoying it not knowing of I'd be able to do this again.

I finally decided to get out and dry off. When my body was dry, I wrapped my hair up in the towel and got dressed. After I was dressed and my hair wasn't dripping wet I combed my fingers threw it to get all the snarls out then folded the towel and set it on the counter.

I walked over to the wall of mirrors, keeping my head down, I was afraid to look at myself. When I finally got the courage to look up I was shocked. I had never considered myself pretty or beautiful, but this girl I was looking at was my definition of pretty.

My hair had grown a lot, my face was a little paler than normal, and my face had filled out somewhat. I actually looked like my mother. I just stared at myself in awe, thinking I was crazy after everything I've been put through why did I looked like this? I just pushed those thoughts away.

Then my eyes dropped to my mid-section. I turned to see my profile, I had a tummy now, not flat smooth skin. I just stared, then it dawned on me I don't look like I'm pregnant I look like I'm plain fat. I had seen pregnant women before, and they didn't look like this I thought. Maybe I'm just imaging things, I shook my head and left the bathroom.

I made the bed, and sat on the floor trying not to think of anything. I found it easier to look at the ceiling and count the cracks on one panel.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7...1,2,3,4,5,6,7." I repeated over and over.

I don't know how long I laid there and counted.

"7 of what?" Sean said scaring the shit out of me

"Cracks on the ceiling panel." I said and kept counting in my head.

"Oh. I had never noticed. Anyway, you must come with me now I'm going to take to your appointment." He ordered me

I got up and followed him down the corridor, then the stairs and into a room I had never been in or seen.

"Now just sit on the table and wait for the doctor to come in. If your good maybe I'll give you a lollipop." He said and laughed walking out.

I just rolled my eyes and sat there waiting. The room was different from the one I had been beat in. There were machines with screens, things that beeped, and things that lit up. I didn't know what any of the things did I had never been to a hospital as a child. If Aiden or I got hurt the doctors and nurses always came to us because Katniss couldn't stand hospitals or even go near on or she'd have a panic attack.

The opening door brought me back from my childhood. Walking in was a tall woman, and shorter woman. The tall woman had red hair and wore glasses, the shorter one had black hair that was pinned up in a tight bun, she also wore glasses.

"Hello my name is Doctor Austin, but you can just call me Katie, and this is Madeline." She said holding out her hand

I took it and shook her hand.

"I'm Makenna, but you most likely already knew that." I said quietly.

"I did and its a pleasure to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you!" She said cheerily.

Her happiness shocked me.

"It's nice to meet you too. I've heard nothing about you." I said flatly.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine!" She giggled.

She was starting to scare me. No one in this place is this happy and cheery. No one.

"Okay, now that we have had out small chat what I'm going to do is take a look and see how far along you are." She continued chattering.

She pulled a machine with a screen over and told me to lie down. I did as she asked but kept my eyes on her. She lifted up my shirt and put some cold gel on my stomach, then she took a wand and place it on my gel covered skin.

Her eyes were trained on the screen, and she kept moving the wand a crossed my stomach. It felt very odd to me, and it was making me nervous. Her face was bright and happy even with her concentrating. I kept my eyes on her face looking for something.

After a few minutes, of her watching the screen and moving the wand around a grave look washed a crossed her face and her brow furrowed.

"Madeline." She said simply

The woman came over to me as Katie took the wand off me and wiped off the gel. Madeline started to poke and prod my stomach, I started getting even more nervous. After a second of this Madeline simply shook her head like she was saying no and waked away. I looked backed to Katie who looked as confused as I felt.

"Well?" I said

"Your not pregnant." She said in a cold voice.

"What?!" I said flying back up.

"Your not pregnant." Katie repeated.

"It- it- it the baby died?" I said feeling myself going into shock.

"No. You were never pregnant. You were lied to or you were lying." She told me and left.

"Never pregnant." I repeated to myself.

I didn't know what to do. I was shocked, relieved, and angry all at the same time.

I just sat there to shocked to move. So I was just fat. I'm really not going to have a baby. I can't believe it.

"We'll how did it go?" Sean said walking in.

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked meeting his eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

(A/n) Okay so I don't normally do shout outs but I would like to thank

Hungergamesgirlforever

And

Prinncesspea312 (My Twinnie)

Both for reviewing immensely and for all the wonderful feed back. So thank both of you so very very much! And to all the others who have reviewed.

Now on to chapter 39! Ready? Go!

* * *

*Kai's POV*

Previously;

Katniss." I breathed.

"Shh don't worry it alright I'm right here." She said soothingly and hugged me tighter.

I smiled and breathed in familiarity. She let go of me and put her hands on my shoulders looking straight at me.

"Now, lets go find Aiden." She said smiling at me

I nodded and we were off.

Present;

We had been walking for what seemed forever.

"How much longer do you think it will take us?" I asked Katniss

"Probably about 3 and a half hours." She answered.

"What! Your joking!" I exclaimed

"Kai sweetie we've only been walking for a half hour, and you boys were way off." She told me

Then she showed me where we were and where we were supposed to be. It would take us another half hour to get back on track then 2 and a half hours to get there.

"But if Aiden an I were that off then how is he gonna get there?" I wonder out loud.

"Aiden is smarter than he lets you believe his is." Katniss told me and I just nodded

We continued to walk and make small talk. I also continued to ask how much farther about every 15 minutes, and Katniss would say 15 minutes farther than we were before. That continued until we got a mile away, from where Sean was supposed to be. All that was there was a clearing in the thick forest, and the flat grassy ground that was about 2 miles long.

"He was wrong." I say angrily feeling my face redden.

"No, it's to prefect. Something isn't right with this." Katniss said almost as if she could see them

I stood there in silence, not wanting to interrupt Katniss and her thoughts.

"MOM!" A voice yelled.

"What is it baby?" Katniss asked as if the voice was standing next to her.

Then I remembered her hearing wasn't all that well. I was going to say something but was interrupted.

"MOM!" The voice came again

"I said what!" She said turning to me.

Her eyes grew as huge as saucers, when she realized I hadn't said anything. Her head snapped up, and she looked around.

"MOM!" The voice came again more frazzled this time.

Katniss took off running towards the voice and I ran after her.

"Aiden!" She yelled when the echo had stopped.

"Mom I'm right here!" Aiden yelled and I finally began to recognize his voice.

Katniss took off again and I ran after her until she stopped and looking around.

"Baby where are you?" She called out.

"Mom I'm up here!" Aiden called back

I looked up and spotted him in a huge oak tree.

"Katniss he's right there!" I said pointing to Aiden.

She looked in the direction I was pointing and spotted her son. She ran to the tree and scaled it like it was nothing. It took me a few minutes and Katniss help for me to get up.

"Baby are you okay?" Katniss asked looking over Aiden

"Yeah I'm fine mom." He said

"Good, good." She said.

Mom?" Aiden said

"What is it Aiden?"

"They're underground."

Katniss and I looked at each other an then back to Aiden.

"They're where?" I asked

"Underground. In a multi level bunker, that reaches from that big ash tree over there to the maple way, way, way over there." Aiden stated

My mouth dropped to the ground. Katniss was right he is smart, like scary smart. Katniss just nodded and said we needed a plan. So we started coming up with one.

*Makenna's POV*

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked furiously.

"Simply because I needed you not to trying to kill yourself every time I turn around."

I just let every reality sink into my soul and heart. I took a deep breath, and calmed myself down before I did something stupid.

"Now there is someone I want you to meet. I think she will be good for you and you'll be good for her. Now behave yourself please or you can go right back up to your room." Sean told me

"My room?" I asked

"Yes, your room I was beginning to get bored with that room so I moved to a different one. You and the other girl will share it and stay in it as long as you behave. Understand?"

I nodded yes.

"Good." He said.

He snapped and in comes a girl who I've never seen before, but damn she is gorgeous. She was tall and had pale cream skin, long dark brown hair and her eyes shown with something that I had lost a long time ago. Hope.

"This is Jessie. She will be your new roommate and best friend. Now I'm going to leave so why do you both get to know each other and I will be back to take you back to your room." Sean said ask he walked out the door closing it.

"Hi, my name is Jessie but you can call me Jess and I'm an expert on explosives, and I love to play with them. My personal favorite is dynamite." Jess said

I think I'm going to like this girl I thought and smiled

"Well my name is Makenna or Mak for short. You give me a bow or a dagger I can kill you with one shot or throw." I said introducing myself.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Jess said and her eyes shone with such mischief that it hurt my eye

"I think it is." I said holding my hand out

We shook hand, and swore silently that we would get out of here together dead or alive.


	40. Chapter 40

*Makenna's POV*

I was sitting on the bed, Jess was leaning her back up against it as I brushed her long shining brown hair and hummed. We were getting ready for bed, we had a long day of doing almost nothing.

Our days together were becoming longer and longer as Sean left us in our room for long periods at a time. On days that we were aloud out of the room was so it could be cleaned, and restocked with the things we needed. While that happened Jess cleaned and I was sent with Sean to either fight or be smacked around.

It had been almost 2 weeks since Jess and I met. In that time we had become close, she had become my sister and the one person who could keep me from going insane. Also in that time I had started to do push-ups and sit-ups and was getting some muscle. Jess told me that I was crazy to spend my energy on such things, I just told her that I was already beyond crazy.

Jess's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Sorry what?" I said

"The song your humming. Does it have words?" She asked me

"Yeah why?" I replied

"Will you sing to me? Please?" She asked looking up at me with her eyes shining.

I sighed and nodded. She just got up on the bed waiting for me to start. It had become something we did every night, I'd brush her hair, when I was done she ask me to sing and she would fall asleep.

"Okay ready?" I asked

She nodded her head and I took a deep breath.

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

"Do you promise?" Jess asked me

"Promise what?" I said confused

"That you and I'll be safe and sound?" She said drifting off

"I-I-I...yes we will. I'll get you out some how and you'll be safe... I promise." I told her meaning every word.

I smiled as she fell silently asleep, then I slid off the bed onto the ground and cried. I had just promised the impossible to someone who deserved to live a good life. I cried because I missed my family, and Kai, I cried because I hurt in so many different ways. I really just wanted to die right then and there, but I had a reason to live for the next few weeks and that was Jess I had promised her safety. I refuse to break that promise, even if it was the impossible I had to at least try.

*Kai's POV*

After we found Aiden and he told us that there was a facility underground we had to come up with a plan.

We ended up going back, and getting everyone else. That didn't go over to well and still wasn't.

"She sentenced herself to this, so just leave her there!" Gale had said

Katniss ended up throwing a knife at his head, and it hit the wall next him sticking there.

"If you think I'm leaving my baby with that monster you are wrong! I would never do that to your kid if you had any! I'm starting to feel bad for your future children, your going to be an awful father Gale!" Katniss screamed at him and walked out of the room.

Ever since then Gale stayed away, he didn't come to dinner, or meetings. It didn't stop anyone from going ahead and making plans. It had taken to weeks to figure out all the details and make sure that everything was going to be flawless.

Everyone had been called by Haymitch to the meeting room. I was the first one to arrive. Haymitch had been under so much stress that he looked like he had aged 10 years in the last few days. He was standing in the corner looking at Aiden's map. I walked over to him, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but that was almost impossible but instill liked trying.

He suddenly turned to me and stared down to me. He reminded me of the pictures of my father that I had seen. Suddenly a wave of emotions came over me and I couldn't explain what I was feeling. I looked up at Haymitch for answer but he didn't say anything. Finally before I could change my mind, I hugged him. I had hugged or let anyone hug me in what seemed like forever.

He seemed startled but then he put his arms around me and softened up.

"Don't worry anymore. I promise you that we'll get her and life can be some what normal again son. I promise."

I nodded, and let go. I went and sat down as everyone else started to filter in. When everyone was seated Gale came in and sat down. Everyone stared at him.

"What? If you all are going into the belly of the damned beast then I'm coming to. There's no way I'm letting any of you die with out me." He stated simply.


	41. Chapter 41

*Makenna POV*

"Mak get the hell up before I drag you out of that damn bed!" Jess screamed at me.

I groaned and rolled over, I wasn't ready to get up. I had been up thinking for hours and finally fell asleep around 3 in the morning. The whiskey I found stashed in the closet that Sean left when he moved out of this room didn't really help.

"Makeena Mellark! Get your ass out of bed right now, if you don't somebody had better be calling a doctor, because I will light you on fight or blow you up with a stick of dynamite! She threatened.

"Go away! Let me sleep!" Yelled back at her and crawled farther into the blankets

The room grew silent and I decided she was going to leave me alone after all. Then something hit my hip. I shrieked in surprise, then another thing hit my head. I should have figured, Jess wasn't going down with out a fight.

"Your choices are to get up or I will continue to throw shit at you. Your choice." She seethed.

I groaned loudly and sat up putting my hands up.

"You have succeeded oh wise threatening one." I said giving up.

She smiled and chucked a hair brush at me hitting me on the side of my face. Feeling that her duty was done she walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

I shook my head, when she set her mind to something she didn't stop until it was done, but she was still Jess and I didn't love her any less.

I finally dragged myself to my feet and picked out black halter top with electric blue ribbon that tied the back, and black jean shorts. I set them on the bed and walked into bathroom to find Jess out of the shower and brushing her hair.

"Oh good your up." She said smiling smugly

I rolled my eyes and stripped of the filthy clothes I had slept in. Jess and I were both girls so I really didn't care that I was standing naked in front of the shower with her not 6 feet from me. I started the shower and jumped in. It felt amazing to let the hot water run over my sore body and scrub the dirt and grime off of my body and out of my hair.

When I was done, I wrapped myself in a towel and brushed my hair out. After I was dressed I decided to write. Sean had given us all sorts of things to do while we were in here.

After a hour of writing I had a paragraph if that's what you could call it. So I gave up, and got up on the bed. Jess was doing who knows what, Sean had came and got her a few hours ago. To say I was utterly bored was an understatement, a huge one. I decided to grab one of the many bottles of whiskey and drink some.

After about a bottle and 3/4 of the second bottle I was hanging upside down off the bed, talking to myself, and laughing at things that weren't there. I gulped down the rest of the bottle, and let the liquid warm me to my core. I closed my eyes and just hung there.

Finally I opened my eyes back up and threw the empty bottle against the wall and watched it shatter. I was suddenly in a fit of rage. I flipped of the bed, landing on my feet and stood up from my crouch.

"Why haven't you come for me yet!?" I screamed out in the empty room.

"Are you really just going to leave me here to die?!" I screamed again

"I thought you loved me Kai! I thought you were coming for me!" I screamed feeling my emotional barriers breaking.

"You were supposed to come and fix my stupid mistake! Your supposed to save me like in the fairy tails! I love you Kai! I'm so sorry!" I screamed falling to the floor next to the broken bottle and I cried.

"And I love Makenna. I've never stopped." A voice said.

"Shut up, your just a voice in my head." I said back.

"No, Mak I'm really here. Turn around and look." The voice came again.

I turned around and there stood Kai.

"No...I'm drunk and hallucinating. Your not here." I said shaking.

"No your not. Your drunk yes, hallucinating no. Come here Mak." Kai said.

I reluctantly got to my feet and took a few cautious steps towards him. He reached out for me, but I didn't move.

"Mak I'm really here, I'm right here." He said his arms still out for me

I hesitated for a moment, but then sent myself flying into his arms. His arms pulled me in close to him.

It was real. He was here, he came for me. I was happy that I started crying and he just pulled me in tighter.

"I missed you so much. I'm sorry it took me so long." Kai whispered in my ear.

"I'm glad you came." I said back.

"Come on. Haymitch, Gale, Peeta, Katniss and Aiden are waiting for us." He said taking hold of my hand.

He started to walk out and I just stood there.

"What's wrong? Come on before we get caught." He said startled a bit

"I'm not leaving with out Jess." I said firmly.

* * *

Okay finally! Kai to the rescue! Now there is only one more chapter and then the epilogue. I need to know if you guys would like a sequel or not. So review or pm with what you'd guys would like. Thanks!


	42. Chapter 42

*Kai's POV*

She jumped on me and she fit perfectly as she did before.

"Makenna..." I murmured into her hair know she wouldn't hear me.

I just pulled her in close and wished that we could stay like this forever, but we couldn't so took her hand and smile.

"Come on. Haymitch, Gale, Peeta, Katniss and Aiden are waiting for us." I told her

I took a step forward, but she didn't move.

"What's wrong? Come on before we get caught." I urged her

"I'm not leaving with out Jess." She told me with fire behind her eyes.

The fire in her eyes reminded me of Aiden. Their eyes were the only thing they had in common other than their birthday and the fact that their names both meant fire or had to do with fire.

"Okay, but could you explain who Jess is?" I asked

"She is the sister that I never had. I promised her that I would get her out of here...alive." She said quietly.

"Okay let's go find her." I said

"Alright, just give me a second." She said letting go of my hand.

She ran over to the closet and retrieved a backpack. What she wanted a backpack for I couldn't imagine. Then she started to pull bottles of whiskey out and put them in the backpack, then she ran over to the dresser on the far corner and started stuffing clothes into the backpack.

"What is the clothes for?" I asked

"I am not leaving perfectly good and beautiful clothing here! And not to mention its free." She said walking over to me grabbing my hand.

"An the whiskey?" I asked

"Um...that's for Haymitch?" She said unconvincingly

"Haymitch barley drinks anymore." I told her.

"Oh. Well um...I think we should go now."

She said sounding very guilty.

I knew it was for her, she just didn't want to tell me. Well she'll tell me eventually, just like I'll have to tell her about my morphine addiction eventually. It was just good to have her back in my grasp.

*Makenna's POV*

We walked out over the room and I promised myself it would be the last and final time I'd walk out. I was leaving alive or dead. I knew exactly where Jess was I just had to get to her before anyone saw us. She was leaving alive, that I knew for sure.

We walked down the hall and I was dragging Kai behind me because I was walking so fast. We reached the top of the stairwell, and I stopped.

"Kai, I need use to leave and go back to Haymitch." I told him and it broke every piece that was left of me

"What!? There is no way in hell I'm leaving without you in my sight. I just got you back." He told me

"Kai it will be easier for me to get around with out you. Guards will notice, they're used to me just walking around. Now go. Please I couldn't bare it if you were hurt or killed." I said softly.

He looked as if he was going to cry, but he nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Be safe, and protect yourself." He said and lightly laid his hand on my stomach.

"Kai. I'm not pregnant. Sean lied to me an you." I told him coldly.

He nodded and told me to be safe anyway, then he left.

As soon as he was out of my sight, I ran down the stairs navigating the halls knowing right where to go.

I walked down the hall of white rooms, and to the one where I knew Jess would be. I walked in and there she was sitting on the metal table staring out the window while some kid nurse bandaged her thigh. He hadn't noticed me yet so I grabbed a dagger off one the counters.

As I snuck up behind him Jess saw me, and froze. I put my fingers up to my lips as if to say don't make a sound. She took a deep breath and relaxed. I walked up so I right behind the guy and grabbed him covering his mouth.

"Shhh, now now don't make a sound." I whispered in his ear and slit his throat.

"Oh look now you can't. Oops." I said and shrugged.

Jess just looked at me as of I was insane. Which at the point I probably was.

"Come on. I promised you I would get you here alive and I'm keeping that promise." I told her.

She jumped of the table and followed me. I grabbed another dagger off the counter and twirled them in my hands.

"Come on we're leaving this shit hole." I said with fierce determination.

We ran through the halls that I had just came down, and really didn't care if anyone saw us. I could hear the jingling of the whiskey bottles in my bag, and hoped they weren't breaking. We scaled the stairs and when reached the top there stood Sean looking as pissed off as I had ever seen him.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

"Going somewhere ladies?" He asked

"Nope. Where would we go? There isn't anywhere to go. Just taking a run through the halls. That's all." Jess said in a nervous rant.

Sean eyes her

"Then why exactly does Makenna need 2 daggers, and one has blood on it?" He asked

"Well were training as well." Jess continued on

"For what?" Sean continued his questioning

"For when were being attacked?" Jess squeaked out and I mentally slap myself.

"Who would attack you? You are protected here. What more could you want then being here? I have given both of you everything after you had earned it. What more could you possibly want?" Sean said looking directly at me.

"I don't know. Maybe a love life? Or how about a family? What about I life outside these walls? A life where we don't have to worry about getting beaten or injected with stuff that messes with our minds!? What about that Sean?! Ever thing about that!?" I said while stalking towards him

"Makenna my dear...dear child if you had wanted those things I would have given them to you. Introduced you to people, and possible suitors. All you need to do is ask my child." He said calmly

"I don't want other people I don't want suitors! I want my family my boyfriend! The one that you told me I was having his non-existent child!" I screamed in his face

Sean seemed stunned at my outburst, it had been a while since I had one after I figured it did no good to scream at him. Then he did the more infuriating thing he could have done. He smiled and laughed. It was my turn tone stunned, I stood there letting my anger grow into a flaming wall of pure hatred and rage.

"What he'll do you think your laughing at?!" I yelled and pushed him

That was the mistake of my life.

He stopped laughing and glared at me. His hand came down a crossed my face so hard you could hear the echo of skin hitting skin. I could instantly taste the salty iron tang in my mouth, I looked back to Sean after my vision cleared and I smiled. He gave me an odd look, and before he could decipher it I spit blood on his clean white shirt.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. You've taken months and months away from my life. Everyday I dreamed of the moment I would kill you. Now that moment has come and I will kill you no matter how much it takes. Even if it kills me you will die first." I seethed

"Oh silly girl what will kill me with? Your bare hands? You are a joke." Sean replied.

I smiled the most insane smile I could possibly have and I felt insane at that moment. Sean gave me an odd look and before he realized what I was doing I stabbed him in his chest right through to his heart.

"You most have forgotten that I was the one with the knives this time." I whispered in his ear

Then turned the blade side to side and pulled it out. I turned to walk away but I whipped back around and slashed his throat open.

"Goodnight Sean sleep well." I said softly.

I walked away with Jess's hand in mine, an together we walked out the door to freedom where I ran into the arms of my loved ones and pulled Jess in with me.

I was finally free.

* * *

Okay that was the last chapter, there will be an epilogue and info about the squeal I have decided to write.


	43. Chapter 43

*Makenna's POV*

It's been 2 months since I got away from Sean with Jess. After we were safely back with my family Haymitch sent men to the underground facility to see if anyone was being held captive, and to take everyone that worked for Sean back home.

Even though its been 2 months I have nightmares and episodes every now and again. The severity of them becomes less as time passes. Jess has nightmares and has panic attacks but she is working through them. Aiden helps her through them as well.

Speaking of Jess and Aiden, they have a serious relationship going on. It's pretty damn cute. She lives with us along with Kai in District 12. I don't know what I'd do with out that girl she saved me from going nuts.

As for Kai and I we're still together and everyday I tell myself that I don't deserve him. Whenever I wake up screaming he's right next to me, telling me its okay and I fall back asleep to him singing to me. I swear I couldn't ask for a better man. We're both working on our addictions, and we might not be completely clean yet but we are getting through it. Together.

As for Gale and Johanna, well they are getting married. I think I fainted when they told us, I guess it's a love hate relationship. I would never have guessed that they had a thing. I don't understand how they live together, I mean I've never seen 2 people smash and replace so many windows, flower pots, pitchers, plates, and glasses. I really don't know if Gale realized what he was doing when he asked Johanna to move in with him because she was so far away, but they're happy and that's the most important thing.

And Haymitch well he lives in between our house and Gales and Johanna's house in the Victor's Village. Sometimes I wonder how he hasn't lost his mind yet. He claims to have "stopped" drinking but he hasn't, he wouldn't be Haymitch if he didn't drink. We love him anyhow.

My parents well I'm still wondering how they deal with the 4 of us. My mother could barley handle Aiden a I at times. My dad isn't happy that Kai and I share a room on the 3rd floor and Jess and Aiden share a room on the 2nd floor. He's been slowly dealing with it, we wait until he and mom are out of the house or a sleep to do anything.

Life is very slowly returning to what was normal, but as for me I don't think I'll ever be normal again. I still look over my shoulder every 5 minutes, and zone out to the point that someone has to smack me or scream in my ear to bring me back. I'm getting better and one day I'll be the closest to normal as ill get.

My life has always been against the odds, and I'll still continue to beat them. I am Makenna Maysilee Mellark-Odiar and I went Against the Odds and am still alive to tell my story.

* * *

And so the story had come to the end finally. I will be continuing this with a squeal that will take place a few years in the future when the 4 kids move out on their own and their adventures as adults. I hope you all enjoyed this story and hope you continue on with me. The squeal will be up in a few days.

Until then farewell,

Cass;)


End file.
